


Первый контакт

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: До сих пор земляне, расширяя свои знания об окружающем пространстве, не встречали в космосе разумных рас, стоящих на одной, а то и более высокой ступени развития





	Первый контакт

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **оку** за чудесную иллюстрацию

Джим со второго раза вбил код, велел компьютеру приглушить свет и, как был, в золотой командной форменке, брюках и сапогах, рухнул в койку. Он уже неделю руководил гамма-сменой, эйфория поутихла, зато постоянно хотелось спать. Дело было не только в смене распорядка дня, но и в непроходящей бессонице: прежняя должность не накладывала столько ответственности, и было страшно что-то не заметить, упустить. Мысли о работе не оставляли Джима круглые сутки.

Когда первая волна усталости схлынула, он заставил себя раздеться и принять душ, и теперь свежий, с влажными волосами, одетый в стандартную флотскую пижаму лежал на кирпично-красной, пахнущей реплицированным морозом простыне, а подлый организм упорно сопротивляляся Морфею. В голову лезли мысли то о неполадках в навигационной панели (уже устранили, но мало ли?), то о неуместной попытке энсина Рэнд флиртовать с ним прямо на мостике (команда должна видеть в нём профессионала!), то о предстоящих переговорах. Подумать только, впервые в истории земляне встретили разумную расу, стоящую на той же, а то и более высокой ступени развития! Что за этим последует? Сотрудничество, обмен знаниями, взаимопомощь? Или недоверие, соперничество, вражда? Станет встреча двух цивилизаций началом золотой эры или предвестником тёмных веков?

Если он не перестанет думать об этом, то не выспится. И пусть на завтрашних переговорах ему отведена роль статиста, Джим никогда себе не простит, если упустит хотя бы слово. Он протянул руку и снял с полки за изголовьем старый потрёпанный том – избранные пьесы Шекспира, издание конца двадцатого века, подарок горячо любимого отца. Пока Джим рос среди пыльных полей Айовы, Джордж Кирк бороздил галактику на своём крошечном корабле с командой из пятнадцати человек, а затем бросил якорь в старом дедовом доме посреди кукурузного моря, и уже сын на громадной серебряной «Энтерпрайз» гоняется за мечтой, как когда-то гонялся отец.

Джим очень скучал и ничего не желал так страстно, как тоже стать капитаном. Прибавив свет, открыв книгу наугад и прочитав: “To be, or not to be, that is the question”, он слабо улыбнулся – быть. Быть тем, кем отец сможет гордиться. Ради этого Джим закончил Академию за три года, ради этого все двадцать пять месяцев, что служил на «Эндевор» под началом строгого и раздражительного Рассела, взваливал на себя двойную нагрузку и рвался в самые опасные места. И вот теперь он, Джим Кирк, лейтенант, в двадцать два руководит гамма-сменой на флагмане Звёздного Флота, а впереди всё будет только лучше. Будущее прекрасно.

Глаза начали слипаться. Джим бережно положил книгу на прежнее место и приказал компьютеру выключить свет. Он медленно, неровно проваливался в сон, то и дело выныривая, но тут же усилием воли расслаблялся, отбрасывал вон все сколько-нибудь связные мысли и снова, с каждым разом всё глубже, скользил в желанную тёмную глубь.

В дверь позвонили. Джим не сразу открыл глаза, надеясь, что сигнал зуммера не более, чем дурной сон, но звук повторился. Джим проморгался и, прищурившись, посмотрел на светящийся циферблат – проспал он от силы минут десять. Рывком поднявшись с койки, Джим за минуту оделся, привёл в порядок постель и велел компьютеру впустить гостя. На пороге стоял хмурящийся Гэри. 

– А ещё медленнее не мог?

– Я спал.

– В другой раз поспишь, у меня для тебя работа: нужно собрать как можно больше информации о вулканцах. Наши техники поймали трансляцию аналога головидения, но нет людей, чтобы проанализировать весь объём. Понадобится программа. Сделаешь? Результаты нужны самое позднее через четыре часа, раньше – лучше. Всю информацию мне на падд. Не Пайку, не Первой, мне. Понял?

Джим кивнул и, когда удовлетворённый Митчелл покинул каюту, поспешил к рабочему столу, на ходу прикидывая, по какому принципу строить анализ.

 

* * *

 

Шестеро заняли места в кругах транспортатора: капитан Пайк, Первая, второй помощник капитана Гэри Мителл, два офицера службы безопасности и Джим. Дежурный за пультом, одной рукою плавно ведя рычаг, пробежал тёмными, как жжёный сахар, пальцами по кнопкам, и тела коснулось знакомое покалывание. Рычаг остановился, дежурный почему-то медлил. Всё в Джиме звенело от возбуждения, сердце колотилось так, что от грохота закладывало уши. Взгляд его метнулся от пульта к спутникам и остановился на чеканном, твёрдом профиле Первой. Предельно собранная, она излучала спокойную уверенность. Эта уверенность странным образом передалась и Джиму. Сердце забилось ровнее, расслабились сжимавшие челюсти мышцы. Рука на пульте ожила снова, всё замерцало, сужаясь до пляшущих в черноте искр, искры погасли, транспортаторную поглотила пустота, пустота растворила Джима, перемешала, как сахар в кофе, и выплюнула на плоскую шестиугольную площадку перед домом Т’Пау. 

Первый же вдох обжёг лёгкие, а ещё через секунду Джим почувствовал, что жар от камней проникает и сквозь подошвы. Он подобрался, изо всех сил стараясь не напоминать брошеного на сковородку леща. Это было не так уж просто: кислорода в воздухе содержалось чудовищно мало, а голое без единого облачка красное небо воспринималось паникующим организмом как признак агонии, застящая зрение кровавая пелена. Тут Джим наконец вспомнил о выданных доктором таблетках, проглотил одну, и ему тотчас сделалось легче. Жара не стихла, всё те же пятьдесят градусов, но он хотя бы перестал задыхаться.

– Капитан Кристофер Пайк, земляне, – прозвучал глубокий женский голос. – Для меня честь встретиться с вами лицом к лицу.

Джим оторвал взгляд от высокого каменного здания, формой напоминающего утёс. Мало ему жары, так теперь уши горели ещё и от стыда – проморгал исторический момент, не заметил появления матриарха! Впрочем, матриарха было действительно сложно заметить: из-за широкой спины Гэри Митчелла виднелись только тёмный, расширяющийся книзу рукав её одеяния, унизанные перстнями старческие пальцы, да ещё чёрная роба и выглядывающая из-под неё бледная ступня в сандалии, принадлежащие кому-то из спутников. Джиму страшно хотелось шагнуть в сторону, чтобы увидеть Т’Пау целиком, но несолидное топтание на месте могло испортить впечатление о землянах, поэтому он воздержался. 

– Матриарх Т’Пау, вулканцы, – произнёс Пайк, копируя манеру речи Т’Пау. – Для нас великая честь оказаться здесь, на земле Вулкана. 

– Позвольте проводить вас внутрь. Наш климат слишком суров для вас.

Вулканка и два её спутника, показывая дорогу, последовали к высокой треугольной арке; земляне, истекая мгновенно высыхающим потом, зашагали следом. Переступив порог, Джим с облегчением обнаружил, что внутри температура и воздух оказались привычными: стандартное, как на Земле, содержание кислорода, температура около двадцати пяти градусов Цельсия. Гравитация, правда, осталось той же, повышенной по сравнению с земной, но на фоне остального это был сущий пустяк. Джим почувствовал благодарность к Т’Пау и, кстати, теперь, когда они расположились в просторном восьмиугольном зале с ребристым сводчатым потолком, он мог её наконец как следует рассмотреть.

Матриарх была совсем невысока ростом, ниже Первой на голову. Особенно миниатюрной она казалась на фоне своих спутников – молодого и пожилого вулканцев – рослых, стройных и жилистых. У Т’Пау были поразительно мудрые, живые глаза цвета дубовой коры; плавные, величественные движения; покрытое паутиной морщин лицо. Джим внезапно поймал на себе её взгляд. Смущённый, он подавил порыв опустить голову и вместо этого улыбнулся. Т’Пау не улыбнулась в ответ, но от подведённых чёрной краской уголков её глаз побежали новые морщинки.

Гости и хозяева устроились на низких сиденьях, на вид напоминающих гладкие плоские камни, но на деле довольно удобных, если не проводить на них целый день.

– Я сразу перейду к сути, капитан Пайк, – сказала матриарх звучным, уверенным голосом. – Во вселенной много дорог, но только один путь истинный – путь мира. Вулкан предлагает Земле дружественный союз. Не соперничество, не враждебность, а сотрудничество и взаимопомощь. Обмен знаниями, совместное исследование вселенной. Объединение равноправных планет в единую Федерацию.

Сердце Джима подпрыгнуло, ему всё больше нравилась Т’Пау – именно об этом, о том, что она выразила в своём кратком спиче, он мечтал, когда впервые со страхом и восторгом читал только что переведённые лейтенантом Гонзаго слова незнакомого языка – передачу, принятую с вулканского корабля – первого в истории встреченного землянами инопланетного звездолёта, перешагнувшего световой барьер.

– От имени всех людей я приношу вам величайшую благодарность. Ваше предложение удивительно благородно и щедро, но я не обладаю властью единолично принимать решения, поэтому вынужден просить вас дать мне время для ответа, чтобы я мог выйти на связь с правительством Объединённой Земли.

Джим нахмурился. Пайк хитрил, так как Джим точно знал, что капитан флагмана Звёздного Флота получил от правительства все необходимые полномочия для ведения переговоров. Предложение Т’Пау действительно было удивительно благородным и щедрым, и Джим не знал кем надо быть, чтобы от него отказаться. Но капитан, конечно, знает, что делает. Возможно, Пайк хочет поторговаться и вытребовать для Земли какие-то дополнительные льготы? Хотя, что может быть лучше предложенного Т’Пау равенства?

Джим искренне недоумевал. Усталый после бессонной ночи, нерадостно удивлённый и подавленный, он вместе с остальными поднялся на «Энтерпрайз».

 

* * *

 

– …Я, как обычно, выскажусь первым, а потом, если кому-то есть что сказать, добавит, – вступил Пайк, нервно барабаня кончиками пальцев по поверхности длинного пластикового стола. 

Комната для совещаний была до отказа заполнена офицерами.

– Как все собравшиеся уже знают, матриарх предложила Земле нечто вроде союза. Звучит, конечно, хорошо, но не слишком ли хорошо? На нас возложена огромная ответственность, мы, команда «Энтерпрайз», и, в частности, я как её командир уполномочены вести беспрецедентные по значимости в истории человечества переговоры. Можно ли торопиться и сломя голову подписывать наобум всё что ни предложат? Разумеется, нет. Прежде всего мы должны руководствоваться интересами Земли, а не вестись на примитивные лозунги и посулы, которые набили оскомину ещё три столетия назад. Да, матриарх призывает к миру, но не все ли диктаторы и поработители прошлых веков делали то же самое? Если и не все, то добрая половина – точно. Давайте задумаемся, что мы знаем о вулканцах? Из того, что они сами поведали нам – ничего. Но, благодаря инициативе Митчелла и быстрой и слаженной работе его команды, мы располагаем некоторыми сведениями, почерпнутыми из вулканских СМИ. И что же мы узнали?

Пайк сделал драматическую паузу и оглядел собравшихся офицеров, с огромным вниманием взиравших на него с обеих сторон вытянутого стола.

– Мы узнали одну очень значительную подробность, о которой уважаемая Т’Пау отчего-то забыла упомянуть. Вулканцы – телепаты.

По комнате пронёсся гул. Пайк хлопнул ладонью по столу, и гул затих.

– Итак, мы в заведомо неравном положении. Они могут читать наши мысли, мы их – нет. Т’Пау и её подручные провели около часа в обществе шестерых землян и, ручаюсь, узнали о нас многое: от девичьей фамилии бабушки Кирка до любимого пива Райли. Мы же за это время не узнали о них ничего. Власть над информацией – это немало. Серьёзная заявка на право доминировать. Но это ещё не всё. Что известно о телепатии? Возможно, с её помощью вулканцы смогут управлять нашими сознаниями, и мы сделаемся их рабами? Хотим ли мы такого союза? Хотим быть на побегушках у высшей расы?

Джим не выдержал и закрыл лицо руками, такого нелепого и дичайшего поворота он не ожидал и в кошмарном сне. Переждав, пока два десятка офицерских глоток доорут своё «нет», он поднял руку и, когда взгляды обратились на него, сказал:

– Если Т’Пау хочет и может с помощью телепатии управлять нами, почему тогда она не заставила вас подписать договор сразу же?

Пайк снова забарабанил пальцами по столу.

– Послушайте, Кирк, мне хорошо знакома ваша порода людей: юные горячие идеалисты. Вам хочется видеть во всём хорошее, и это понятное и даже в чём-то похвальное желание. Но здесь вы нужны не как наивный мечтатель, а как офицер Звёздного Флота, и, будучи офицером Звёздного Флота, рассматривая ситуацию, должны видеть все, в том числе и худшие варианты исхода. Вы задали мне ёрнический вопрос, – Кирк волевым усилием запретил себе сжимать кулаки, но с расползающейся по щекам краской ничего поделать не мог. – Так вот, я вам на него отвечу иносказательно. Вот представьте, лейтенант, что вы в увольнительной на Ризе отстали от своих и идёте поздно вечером по неосвещённому переулку в районе складов. Представили? – за столом послышались смешки. Джим, как ни хотелось ему хлопнуть на весь корабль дверью, не отрывал горящий взгляд от серо-ледяных глаз Пайка. – И вот вы, – продолжил капитан, – проходите мимо компании вооружённых до зубов оборванцев, и… они вас не трогают. Следует ли из этого, что они не тронут вас в следующий раз? Следует ли из этого, что они вообще никогда никого не тронут ? 

Голос Пайка звучал насмешливо-добродушно, и отдельные хмыканья перешли в отчётливый смех.

– На совещаниях принято высказывать своё мнение, – как можно более ровным голосом произнёс Кирк. – Так вот, я спускался на Вулкан, я видел Т’Пау так же близко, как сейчас вас, я слышал всё, что она говорила, и мой вывод: она искренне предложила землянам мир.

– И чем старуха заслужила подобную лояльность? – насмешливо поинтересовался Гэри. – Похоже, она не теряла времени зря, промыла мозги нашему Джиму по самое будь здоров!

– Коммандер, вы на совещании, давайте без фамильярностей, – вмешался Пайк, но, судя по слабой улыбке на его губах, было видно, что репликой второго помощника он доволен.

Оживление, вызванное Митчеллом, тут же сошло на нет, стоило из-за стола подняться Первой. Её почему-то боялись больше, чем капитана.

– Я поддерживаю призыв капитана не торопиться, – медленно произнесла она, оглядывая собравшихся. – Не торопиться навешивать ярлыки и делать скоропалительные выводы. Земляне не простят нам, если из-за комплекса неполноценности, зависти и ксенофобии мы превратим потенциальных друзей в опасных и могущественных врагов. Да, вулканцы в чём-то превосходят нас, но это не повод их ненавидеть и бояться. Мы сами, пока не была принята первая директива, множество раз приходили на помощь более отсталым народам без малейшего желания их унизить или поработить. Вы сами не далее как месяц назад рукоплескали присутствующему здесь Кирку, когда он, рискуя собственной жизнью, спас деревню на пятой планете Лямбды Центавра. Я предлагаю напрямую спросить матриарха об экстрасенсорных способностях их расы и, уже основываясь на этих данных, продолжить диалог, – она ещё раз оглядела присутствующих и с нажимом повторила. – Продолжить мирный диалог.

 

* * *

 

Джима трясло от эмоций, он был уверен, что ни за что не заснёт, но, придя с совещания, упал на кровать, вырубился, не разувшись, и спал, пока компьютер не проиграл побудку – до начала гамма-смены оставалось тридцать минут. Приняв душ и переодевшись, он ещё успевал в столовую. Народу было немного, кто-то ужинал, кто-то, как и он, завтракал. Добыв у репликатора яичницу, кофе и сэндвич с беконом, Джим опустился за пустой столик и принялся торопливо есть. Не прошло и минуты, как знакомый голос протянул: «Привет, лейтенант, ты же не дуешься?», по металлическому полу с зубовным скрежетом пробороздил стул, и Гэри Митчелл, его старый приятель по Академии, с довольной улыбкой на румяном лице уселся напротив, закинув ногу на ногу. Как-то так получилось, что они с Гэри, который был старше на несколько лет, сблизились, как только Джим поступил на первый курс. Сблизились на почве учебного рвения и посещения всевозможных внеклассных занятий, позже Джим вступился за Гэри в драке, которую тот, впрочем, сам же начал, Гэри в благодарность научил его курить, словом, стали они закадычные друзья. Хоть Джим и опережал свой поток, Гэри закончил Академию на год раньше, быстро пошёл по карьерной лестнице и вот, в двадцать пять, был уже вторым помощником капитана лучшего корабля Звёздного Флота.

– Ловко ты возразил Крису, молодец!

– На совещании ты выражался обо мне в другом тоне.

– Да не будь таким занудой, уж и пошутить нельзя!

– Ты пришёл, чтобы извиниться?

– Конечно, нет! Мне нужно с тобой серьёзно поговорить. Нет, правда, без шуток, Джим. Серьёзно. Ты что сейчас делаешь?

– У меня смена через пять минут.

– Ну да, точно. Тогда жди меня у себя в каюте сразу после гамма-смены, ага?

– Да что тебе надо?

– Ей-богу, серьёзный разговор. Всё, пока. Честь можешь не отдавать, хотя если ты решишь с ней расстаться, кто же тебе запретит?

Джим отмахнулся, но губы уже расползались в улыбке. Он не умел подолгу сердиться, особенно на Гэри. Особенно здесь, на «Энтерпрайз», где он служил всего несколько месяцев и ещё не успел завести новых друзей.

На выходе из столовой Джим повстречал Первую. Облачённая по обыкновению в закрытый и строгий брючный костюм, в руке она держала пустой поднос.

– Спасибо, что поддержали инициативу Т’Пау. Если бы не ваше выступление, совещание закончилось бы объявлением войны Вулкану или чем-то таким же нелепым, – Джим застенчиво улыбнулся.

Первая холодно взглянула на него:

– Я всего лишь озвучила свою позицию, не вижу ни малейшего повода меня благодарить.

Джим смутился, а Первая, сочтя разговор оконченным, шагнула к репликатору и принялась набивать заказ. Её чёрные, как шерсть гризли, волосы оттеняли северную бледность лица. Настоящее имя Первой было Урсула, медведица.

– Что-то ещё? – спросила она, не глядя на него.

– Нет, мэм. Всего хорошего, мэм.

Первая равнодушно кивнула, и Джим побежал на мостик.

 

* * *

 

Смена прошла на удивление гладко, если не считать того, что Джима откровенно коробило от того, чем они занимались. Капитан отдал приказ собирать сведения, но, по сути, они шпионили за вулканцами. Всё следящее оборудование было направлено на планету, данные сохранялись, анализировалась компьютером, и достойные интереса факты отправлялись на падд второму помощнику. Джиму даже себе было сложно объяснить, что со всем этим не так. Ведь они наблюдали за доварповыми цивилизациями, так же собирали и обрабатывали информацию, но… возможно, дело было в том, что если ты хочешь узнать побольше о том, кто тебе предлагает дружбу, надо задать ему интересующий вопрос, а не подглядывать исподтишка? 

 

Джиму давно следовало наведаться в спортивный зал, сейчас у него как раз было свободное время и в кои-то веки не клонило ко сну, но он вспомнил о просьбе Митчелла, и отправился в каюту. Составив отчёт о прошедшей смене, он проштудировал свежие выпуски «Космического инженера» и «Звёздного навигатора», перечитал «Макбета», посмотрел на часы, выругался и полез было в шкаф за спортивным трико, когда в дверь наконец позвонили.

– Чшш, Джимми, я очень занятой человек, второй помощник капитана этой лоханки, если ты не забыл, поэтому мне можно и даже нужно опаздывать. Да! Я по очень важному делу, – Гэри внезапно сменил тон с балаганного на интимно-проникновенный. – Я хочу поговорить о Первой.

– О Первой? – удивлённо переспросил Джим. – Она тебя уволила? Или ты в неё влюбился?

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что она не может меня уволить! И зачем бы я стал бегать за этой ледышкой, когда Денер готова мне ноги мыть и воду пить?

– О’кей. Что тогда?

– Джим… – Митчелл снова переключил интонацию. – Понимаешь, мне её жалко. Как человека.

Кирк ждал, давая Гэри возможность закончить, к тому же он слишком хорошо знал Митчелла, чтобы воспринимать всё им сказанное всерьёз.

– Ты когда-нибудь обращал внимание на то, как на мостике она смотрит на Кристофера?

Джим пожал плечами:

– Я же дежурил в бета-смене, а сейчас в гамма. А они – в альфа.

– Ну, в столовой, в комнате отдыха, в спортзале. В коридорах, наконец. Но это же все видят!

Не дождавшись ответа, Гэри подсказал:

– Такие грустные, долгие взгляды. Синие глаза, чуткие ресницы, скорбно поджатые губы. Она его любит, Джимми, по-настоящему. А он не догадываетя. Она ему очень нравится, но он не верит, что такая снежная королева, как наша Первая, может что-то к нему испытывать. А она не скажет из гордости.

Джим кивнул. В словах Гэри что-то было. Тот, заметив в приятеле перемену, оживился.

– Понимаешь, меня Крис не воспринимает всерьёз, привык, что я вечно шучу и балагурю. А ты, Джим другое дело. Ты и обаятельный, и серьёзный. Ты должен поговорить с Крисом, открыть ему глаза, а то ведь мучается… Да что там! Страдает! Оба страдают.

– Гэри, я, конечно, приятно удивлён твоей чуткостью и всё такое, но это не наше дело.

Гэри кивнул:

– Не наше, да. Я бы сам сроду не полез в чьи-то амурные делишки, но мне Денер проболталась о разговоре с Первой, они же, вроде как, подруги.

– Я не желаю выслушивать сплетни.

– Да хватит уже корчить святошу! – вскипел Митчелл. – Это касается корабля!

– Корабля? – недоверчиво переспросил Джим.

– Да, представь себе, корабля! Первая сказала Денер, что не может так больше. Что при первой возможности уйдёт с «Энтерпрайз». Ты же этого не хочешь?

Джим молчал. Он действительно этого не хотел: Первую он уважал не менее, чем Пайка, но верить Гэри на слово? – спасибо большое, плавали, знаем. Гэри, саркастически улыбаясь, покачал головой – дескать, другого я от тебя и не ожидал, Кирк.

– Ты мне не веришь. Хорошо. Тогда смотри, это я сфотографировал на мостике, – он вынул из кармана брюк падд и показал Джиму снимок. 

Первая, склонившись над научной станцией, что-то задумчиво чертила стилосом на экране. Митчелл увеличил изображение, и Джим моментально узнал на портрете капитана. 

– Это ничего не доказывает. Возможно, Первая просто учится рисовать. И даже если ты прав…

– Я прав! Погляди! – Митчелл сунул под нос Джиму ещё один снимок, и этот-то не оставлял никаких сомнений.

В полумраке пустынного коридора Первая смотрела вслед удаляющемуся Пайку, и во взгляде её была такая тоска, такая боль, что Джим поверил. Поверил и порадовался, что сам ещё толком никого не любил.

– Вообще-то, это свинство – подглядывать, а, уж тем более, фотографировать, – заметил он Гэри, но тот, как всегда, не слушал и уже убегал, вспомнив о каком-то другом важном деле.

 

* * *

 

Чтобы создать себе подобие распорядка и избавиться раз и навсегда от проблемы со сном, Джим решил, раз уж он один раз неплохо выспался в бета-смену, всегда теперь именно в бета-смену честно отправляться на боковую. Поэтому, сбегав после разговора с Митчеллом в спортзал и выполнив необходимый объём нагрузок, он поужинал (хотя большинство в это время ещё обедало) и зашагал в каюту с твёрдым намерением проспать не менее шести часов, а, если повезёт, то и все восемь. Но стоило ему погасить свет, как мысли, словно неосторожные бабочки у огня, стали неотвратимо кружить вокруг Первой. Какое-то время, когда он только оказался на корабле, Джим был даже влюблён в неё. Но это было лёгкое, необременительное чувство: не любовь-желание, а любовь-любование, любовь-восхищение. Первая была красива строгой классической красотой, но не только правильные черты делали её в глазах Джима особенной, а ясный ум, непреклонная воля и особенное, снежное обаяние северной богини, мудрой, прекрасной воительницы. Джим спрашивал себя, прячется ли под ледяной коркой огонь, или снежная королева целиком вырублена изо льда? Вариант с огнём был куда прельстительнее, но вскоре Джим, поглощённый корабельными обязанностями, позабыл о своих снежных фантазиях. Его влюблённости вообще не отличались продолжительностью.

Сон не шёл. Джиму вспоминалось то лицо Первой со снимка Гэри, то напряжённая, зажатая фигура Пайка, его полные меланхолии взгляды, бросаемые на обзорный экран и привычка подолгу беседовать со старшим медиком «Энтерпрайз» – наверное, Кристофер изливал старому другу душу. Вопрос, любит ли Пайк Первую, или его меланхолия вызвана чем-то иным, скажем, прогрессирующим метеоризмом, перед Джимом не стоял: по его мнению, любой хоть сколько-нибудь здравомыслящий человек сочтёт за честь внимание такой красавицы.

Джим был не только прожжённым карьеристом, он также был неисправимым романтиком.

Промучавшись в постели четыре часа, он решительно поднялся с твёрдым намерением сделать всё от него зависящее, для того чтобы прекратить страдания рабов робости Урсулы Густафсон и Кристофера Пайка. Умывшись и тщательно приведя себя в порядок, он удостоверился с помощью корабельного компьютера, что Пайк у себя в каюте, и, после дополнительных пяти минут, нужных для того, чтобы собраться с духом и миновать четыре палубы, бестрепетной рукой Джим нажал кнопку у двери с табличкой «капитан К. Пайк».

– Войдите, – отрывисто произнёс Пайк.

Дверь открылась, и Джим вошёл.

– Кирк? – слегка удивился капитан, плотнее запахнул банный халат, туго затянул пояс и уселся за заваленный паддами письменный стол, рукой указав Джиму на стул напротив.

– Чем могу? – сухо поинтересовался Пайк.

– Сэр, я по личному вопросу.

Тень скуки на лице командира сменилась лёгким недоумением.

– Ну что же, лейтенант. Выкладывайте, с чем пришли.

Джим никогда не страдал от недостатка мужества, не подвело оно его и теперь.

– Сэр, я хотел поговорить с вами о Первой.

Капитан недоумённо моргнул.

– Я внимательно слушаю.

– Это не касается службы… понимаете, сэр, она любит вас.

На какую-то секунду Джиму показалось, что командующий офицер превратился в сову – настолько круглыми стали его глаза, но впечатление длилось недолго, так как глаза тут же сощурились, и Пайк, скрестив руки на груди, вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

– Это она сама вам сказала?

– Конечно, нет! – возмутился Джим, сбитый с толку капитанской реакцией на благую весть. 

В этом месте по его представлению должны были следовать если не слёзы радости, то что-то очень близкое к ним.

– Откуда тогда такая информация? – угрожающе спросил Пайк.

– Но… – от растерянности в голову не пришло ничего, кроме сказанной Гэри фразы. – Но это же все видят!

– Вот как? – лицо капитана на миг приобрело хищное выражение, но тут же видение исчезло: на Джима вновь смотрел спокойный, немного усталый профессионал. 

– Что ж, лейтенант, я вас понял, – произнёс капитан после паузы, в которой Джим лихорадочно соображал, что именно он сделал не так. Гэри подшутил над ним?.. Но это же не смешно!.. – Если на этом всё… – Пайк многозначительно посмотрел на часы. 

Джим, сглотнув, резко поднялся со стула, отдал честь, хотя на «Энтерпрайз», в отличие от «Эндевор», этим обычно пренебрегали, и, получив в ответ кивок капитана, недоумевающий, опустошённый, зашагал вон.

 

Компьютер сообщил, что Гэри находится в комнате отдыха на четвёртой палубе. Кирк с ненавистью подумал, что тот нарочно прячется от него в людном месте, рассчитывая, что он не решится при посторонних начинать конфликт.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – еле сдерживая себя, проговорил он, приблизившись к Митчеллу, который старательно изображал, будто полностью поглощён музицированием энсина Джонсон.

– Гэри, – над ухом развалившегося в кресле Митчелла с нажимом повторил Джим, но тот снова сделал вид, что не слышит.

Джима же буквально трясло: ему срочно требовались ответы и жутко подмывало безо всяких предисловий врезать засранцу так, чтобы тот летел на четвёртом варпе через все палубы. Кирк собрал остатки воли в кулак и с плохо сдерживаемой яростью, громко и отчётливо, заглушив тоненький голос флейты энсина, ещё раз повторил:

– Митчелл. Выйдем. Нам нужно поговорить.

– Что? – с прекрасно разыгранным удивлением переспросил Гэри, хлопая ресницами. – А, это ты, Джимми. Не заметил. Был околдован магией искусства, – он похлопал ладонью по соседнему креслу. – Присаживайся и послушай. Амелия просто чертовка. Как она играет! Это что-то невообразимое!

Кажется, тощая девушка с флейтой в руке зарделась от этих слов, а, может, это просто глаза у Джима налились кровью. Он схватил Гэри за грудки и выдернул его из кресла.

– Ты пойдёшь со мной.

– Лейтенант! – голосом, исполненным праведного негодования, возопил Гэри. – Что это вы себе позволяете?! Охрана!!!

Тут же к нему подбежали двое парней в красных униформах. 

У Джима в голове гудел колокол. Он чувствовал себя последним идиотом и яростно, от всей души, ненавидел предавшего его Гэри.

– Арестуйте лейтенанта Кирка за нападение на старшего по званию, – деловито проинструктировал Митчелл, и безопасники, угрожая фазерами, под изумлёнными взглядами команды препроводили Джима в арестантскую.

 

* * *

 

Джима продержали взаперти целую неделю. За это время он поклялся себе ни с кем никогда больше не дружить и никогда никому не доверять. С Митчеллом он решил вести себя подчёркнуто холодно, ни в коем случае не идти на мировую и вообще взаимодействовать с ним исключительно в рамках службы.

Следовать новым принципам оказалось несложно. Гэри сам его избегал, о доверии Джима никто не просил, да и дружбу не предлагали. Разве что, Райли, сняв силовое поле и отпуская Джима на все четыре стороны, осклабился и похлопал его по плечу.

По правде говоря, Джим никогда не чувствовал себя так хреново. Не считая, конечно, Тарсуса. Но те несколько недель пережитого в детстве ужаса стояли в его памяти особняком, словно были не реальным, действительно произошедшим с Джимом событием, а мутным мороком, наполовину стёршимся страшным сном – видимо, так залечивала раны здоровая жизнелюбивая психика. Очень скоро – Джим верил – она залечит и эту рану, а пока он, пряча уязвлённое самолюбие, с удвоенным рвением накинулся на работу. Кирк снова напомнил себе о конечной цели – капитанских нашивках, и ради этой золотой мечты он с радостью был готов взвалить на себя двойные нагрузки и сделать всё, чтобы только Пайк позабыл о его неуместной и глупой выходке.

Через день после освобождения Кирка из-под стражи состоялась очередная планёрка, на которой его караулил новый удар. Оказывается, пока Джима держали под арестом, Пайк и сотоварищи успели ещё раз спуститься на планету и провести второй раунд переговоров, на котором Джим по понятной причине не присутствовал. Как и предлагала Первая, матриарху (конечно же, вежливо и со всеми дипломатическими приседаниями) был задан вопрос о вулканской телепатии и о том, собираются ли вулканцы при взаимодействии с пси-нулевыми землянами пользоваться этим биологическим преимуществом. 

– …Я задал вопрос, – раздражающе барабаня пальцами по столешнице, рассказывал Пайк. – Вопрос, которому некоторые из собравшихся придают непомерно большое значение, и ответ на который нам мало что даёт, потому что может быть как ложью, так и любым из многочисленных оттенков полуправды. Итак, я задал вопрос, и эта женщина, Т’Пау, высокомерно подняла свою заострённую бровь и, выдержав паузу так, словно намекала на то, что располагаемые нами сведения добыты нечестным путём…

Офицеры неодобрительно зашумели, Пайк не стал пресекать гул – он слыл одним из самых либеральных капитанов Звёздного Флота.

– …Выдержав паузу, медоточиво заверила нас, будто бы вулканцы – контактные телепаты и не могут читать мысли незнакомца без прикосновения к нему. Ещё наговорила кучу слов о кодексе чести, морали, каком-то Сураке и недопустимости проникать в чужое сознание без полученного на то согласия. Но это слова. А факты таковы: матриарх официально подтвердила, что вулканцы владеют таким потенциально опасным для пси-нулевых рас и недоступным людям умением как телепатия. Да, лейтенант Кирк, что вы там хотели рассказать нам о дружбе?

Кирк, который вовсе не поднимал руку, вспыхнул; в конференц-зале засмеялись.

Пайк снова переключил внимание на себя:

– Когда с россказнями о непогрешимой вулканской морали было покончено, я предложил матриарху в качестве доказательства добрых намерений предоставить нам доступ к вулканской информационной базе, и… – когда все без исключения взгляды остановились на бледных губах капитана, тот наконец смилостивился и многозначительно произнёс. – …И получил отказ.

В зале тут же поднялся ропот.

– Зачем нам сдались эти заносчивые свиньи? Очертить границы влияния, установить нейтральную зону… К чёрту такой союз! 

– Сэр! – поднял руку лейтенант Колхаун, который в качестве офицера охраны присутствовал на обоих раундах переговоров. – Докладываю, что на меня была совершена телепатическая атака. После спуска на Вулкан меня начали преследовать бессоница и расстройства пищеварительного тракта…

– У меня тоже бессоница! – не выдержав, рявкнул Кирк. – И вулканцы здесь не при чём! Капитан, сэр! – он повернулся к Пайку. – Вы говорите, что важны не слова, а факты! А сами при помощи слов разжигаете в нас ксенофобию!

Лицо Пайка сделалось жёстким, но он промолчал, только на губах шевельнулась кривая улыбка. На Кирка зашикали. Перекрывая гул, он повысил голос:

– Важны только факты! Факт номер один: вулканцы контактные телепаты. Это не преступление! Это особенность их природы. Так же как острые уши и брови, – шум немного стих, Кирка слушали. Приободрённый, он продолжил. – Факт номер два: матриарх отказалась дать полный доступ к вулканской информационной базе. Скажите, – он оглядел коллег, – кто-нибудь из вас, приходя в первый раз к незнакомому человеку в гости, требует, чтобы он предъявил вам документы и личные записи всех домочадцев, пролистал перед вами дневник, который ведёт с пятилетнего возраста, показал домашнее головидео, где с женой опробует новое?

В зале одобрительно захохотали.

– Довольно, лейтенант, – оборвал Пайк. – Вы уже достаточно наговорили. Кто-нибудь ещё хочет высказаться?

В наступившей тишине поднялась одна-единственная рука. 

– Я не одобряю манеру лейтенанта излагать, словно на митинге, – скупо цедя слова, произнесла, поднявшись из-за стола, Первая. – Но по сути я с ним согласна.

– Что ж, мисс Густафсон, спасибо за ваше мнение, я непременно учту его, –подчёркнуто вежливо проговорил капитан. – Раз по теме союза с Вулканом желающих высказаться больше нет, перейдём ко второму вопросу. Я вынужден сообщить всем о небольшой кадровой перестановке.

Джим, едва отошедший от того, как его удачно заткнули, успел удивиться обращению «Густафсон». Многие на корабле вообще не знали настоящего имени Первой.

– Дело в том, что, к моему великому прискорбию, во время неудачной миссии погиб старший помощник капитана звездолёта «Эндевор» Геннадий Вяхрищев.

Джим вздрогнул. Он знал Вяхрищева, работал под его началом два года. Дружелюбный, спокойный, всегда готовый объяснить и помочь, своей солнечной необъятной флегмой уравновешивающий склочный нрав Рассела, светловолосый и плотный, в неформальной обстановке позволявший называть себя «Гена» вместо «сэр» и совершенно непроизносимых «мистер Вяхрищев» и «Геннадий»…

– Как это вышло?

– Несчастный случай, попал под обвал, – пояснил Пайк и, помолчав, продолжил. – В настоящее время «Эндевор» не располагает офицерами с нужным опытом и квалификацией, поэтому, так как «Энтерпрайз» является ближайшим к «Эндевор» звездолётом, погибшего Вяхрищева временно заменит мисс Густафсон.

– Нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное, – прошептал кто-то с дальнего края стола.

– …На период её отсутствия, пока капитан Рассел не найдёт постоянную замену, старшим помощником капитана я назначаю Гэри Митчелла. Вторым помощником я желал бы видеть вас, Кирк. Вы регулярно демонстрирует трудолюбие, храбрость, незаурядный ум, но ваше недавнее поведение, и особенно, инцидент с нападением на Митчелла, показали, что вы ещё не доросли до такой ответственности. Поэтому вторым помощником, конечно же, до тех пор, пока не вернётся мисс Густафсон, – он светски кивнул Первой, – побудет лейтенант Чанг. На этом всё. Господа, вы свободны. 

 

* * *

 

Джим злился. На себя, на Митчелла, на Пайка, на весь белый свет. Ну кто тянул его за язык? Как он рассчитывает сделать карьеру, если постоянно лезет в бутылку и перечит не кому-нибудь, а капитану? Если он станет продолжать в том же духе, его ссадят с корабля на первой попавшейся планете и хорошо, если на обитаемой. Но как не возражать, как закусить язык, пусть даже наградой мерцают капитанские нашивки, если творится такое? Если вот-вот на его глазах и при его беспечном попустительстве человечество совершит величайшую в истории ошибку? Но, с другой стороны, как он может помешать? Вряд ли Пайк возьмёт его на следующие переговоры, да и до совещания, устав от возражений, тоже не допустит. Но даже если и возьмёт, и допустит, что толку? У него нет власти влиять на ситуацию, остаётся принять это за данность. И вообще, хватит об этом думать. Лучше поразмыслить о другом. Наконец перестать игнорировать связь между глупым визитом в каюту Пайка и отставкой Первой (а как ещё расценивать перевод с флагмана Флота на рядовой звездолёт с в шестеро меньшей командой?)

С такими мыслями Джим тащился на смену, где ему в течении восьми часов предстояло прокладывать маршрут над крупнейшими городами Вулкана, пока техники-наблюдатели и их неутомимые приборы будут тщательно фиксировать всё, что происходит внизу.

Он вышел раньше, чем следовало. На мостике ещё полчаса предстояло трудиться бета-смене, в столовой Джим уже побывал, на спортзал времени недостаточно, от комнаты отдыха его тошнило. Джим завернул на обзорную палубу и, сортируя своих внутренних демонов, не сразу понял, что там кто-то есть. Освещение, как всегда, было выключено, чтобы не затмевать звёзды, и фигуры людей терялись во мгле, но Джим узнал голос. Это был Кристофер Пайк.

– …нарушила слово, Урсула. Ты обещала, что больше никаких чувств, никаких слёз, ни словом, ни делом. Ты мне, капитану, обещала голый профессионализм, обещала, что вытравишь в себе то, что ты там испытываешь, и будешь только старпомом. Я поверил тебе! Но я не могу, не могу, пойми, работать с человеком, который смотрит на меня большими печальными глазами и хочет то, чего я не могу дать! Ты прекрасный человек, Урсула, прекрасный друг и лучший старпом, который у меня когда-либо был, но когда члены экипажа врываются ко мне в каюту и голосят: «Капитан, очнитесь! Первая вас любит!» – это уже слишком. Я не утверждаю, что ты каждому встречному изливаешь душу, упрекая меня в чёрствости, нет. В этом я тебе верю. Но, значит, ты не можешь или не хочешь скрывать! А я не могу так. Я профессионал, а не персонаж мыльной оперы. Я не хочу, чтобы подчинённые за моей спиной перешёптывались…

Дальше Джим не слушал. Бледный, на ватных подгибающихся ногах, он зашагал на мостик.

 

Смена прошла как сквозь дым, он что-то делал, принимал решения, отдавал приказы, причём, что удивительно, всё по делу, но в голове неутомимым зуммером звучал голос Пайка, обиженно и в то же время нравоучительно отчитывающий Первую. И всё время перед глазами стояло её лицо, то, с фотографии. Боль, тоска, одиночество. Мокрые острые ресницы.

Зная, как будет тяжело, он не дал себе шанса передумать и после смены забежал в каюту только затем, чтобы взять с полки за изголовьем бесценный томик Шекспира. И в полусне преодолев пол-звездолёта, позвонил в дверь Первой. 

Она больше не дежурила в альфа-смену. Официально Урсула Густафсон уже числилась старпомом «Эндевор» и ждала, когда та приблизится на достаточное для транспортации расстояние.

Дверь отъехала не сразу.

– Кирк? – лаконично приветствовала Первая. – Заходите.

Джим вошёл. Каюта Первой была немного больше его собственной, белые стены контрастировали с тёмно-синими драпировками.

– Какими судьбами? – с едва уловимой иронией поинтересовалась Первая.

Джим растерял все слова. Стоял, теребя за спиной несчастный томик.

– Пришли помочь мне собраться? – уже не скрывая насмешки, подсказала она.

– Пришёл просить у вас прощения, мэм.

– Прощения? – Первая удивлённо подняла тонкие брови. – За что прощения?

– Это я виноват в том, что вас переводят, – выпалил Джим, глядя на серое ковровое покрытие у носков своих сапог.

– Вы? – изумлённо протянула она. – Никогда бы на вас не подумала. Сказать по правде, я грешила на Митчелла.

– Это была его идея, – быстро произнёс Кирк, краснея оттого, что она могла подумать, будто он выгораживает себя. – Вернее, он убедил меня, что вы… вы с капитаном любите друг друга, – он едва не подавился этим «любите». – И… и…

– И стесняемся друг другу сознаться, – с готовностью подсказала Первая.

К удивлению и облегчению Джима, ни во взгляде её, ни в интонации не было и намёка на страдание, ему даже показалось, как бы нелогично это не звучало, что беседа развлекает её.

– Да, – легко согласился Джим. – Стесняетесь друг другу сознаться. И я был такой кретин, что поверил. Хотите, я пойду к Пайку и расскажу, как было дело?

– Не-а, – с ещё большей лёгкостью, даже весёлостью ответила Первая. – Не хочу. Мыслями я уже со старым хрычом Джеком Расселом и его непревзойдённым летающим корытом.

– Мэм, – спросил Джим после паузы, во время которой Первая, не замечая его, раздевала комнату: снимала со стен картины в рамках, синие мерцающие гардины, перекладывала в коробочки с пушистой синтетической ватой лежащие на стеклянных полках игольчатые, похожие на разноцветных морских ежей инопланетные кристаллы. – Мэм, вы когда-нибудь простите меня?

– Не знаю, – пожав плечами, сказала она. – Видишь ли, дорогой мальчик, я, как и ты, не прочь получить когда-нибудь капитанские нашивки, а путь к ним гораздо ближе с места первого офицера флагмана, чем оттуда, где скоро буду я.

– Я такой дурак, – с искренней горечью пробормотал Джим.

– Не печальтесь, юноша, у вас есть и другие востребованные на этом корабле достоинства.

– Позвольте мне сделать вам небольшой подарок.

– Во искупление грехов?

Смущаясь, Джим протянул ей тёмный, с обтрёпанными уголками том.

– Это очень старое издание, ему триста лет. Подарок моего отца в день, когда меня зачислили в Академию. Папа говорит, что нет и не будет писателя лучше Шекспира.

Первая задумчиво посмотрела на него, потом на подарок.

– Вы такой милый, Кирк. Я бы сказала, неординарный. Надеюсь, вы станете капитаном рано или поздно. Лучше, наверное, поздно. Уж очень вы ещё дитя. Не сочтите за обиду. 

Джим моргал, вертя книгу в руках.

– А сувенир ваш я не приму, нет. И не из-за оскорблённой гордости, как вы наверняка подумали. Вы ко мне со всей душой, а я лишу вас бесценного сокровища, Кирк? Разве я монстр? Отец сделал вам подарок, вот и храните. Обложку реплицируйте, чтобы края не трепались. После подарите собственному потомству или внукам завещайте.

Джим почувствовал облегчение и тут же – укол стыда.

Первая смотрела на него, изучая и улыбаясь.

– Для порядка ещё немного погрызите себя, но, говоря честно, я по-настоящему жалею лишь об одном. Переговоры, Кирк. Моя хрустальная мечта и больная мозоль. Теперь я совсем потеряю возможность влиять на исход, а Крис со своей трусливой ксенофобией только всё портит. Как бы я хотела наедине поболтать с Т’Пау, но увы, – она невесело рассмеялась, и звук напомнил Кирку тёмный лесной ручей.

 

* * *

 

Джим руководил сменой на мостике, когда по интеркому ему просигналил Пайк. Передав бразды правления лейтенанту Шварцу, Джим поспешил в совещательную, где его уже ожидали капитан и Митчелл. Стараясь не пересекаться с Митчеллом взглядом, Джим сел на указанный Пайком стул.

– Я позвал вас, чтобы обсудить ситуацию с Вулканом, – объявил Пайк, забарабанив по столу.

Джим заметил, что на белках его выступили сосуды, а под глазами залегли серые круги.

– Почему только вы двое – потому что вы придерживаетесь диаметрально противоположных взглядов, и мне как раз необходимы все возможные доводы, про и контра. К тому же, в толпе Кирк всякий раз пытается перехватить лидерство.

Гэри криво усмехнулся.

– Итак, – продолжил Пайк, – на данный момент мы располагаем записями передач вулканских СМИ. – Расшифровка показала, что всё это, за мизерным исключением, – образовательные программы, рассчитанные на детей разного возраста. Судя по скорости и глубине подачи информации, вулканский интеллект, как ни досадно это признавать, превосходит человеческий. Далее, второй наш источник. Наблюдения с орбиты дали до обидного мало. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что вулканцы – крайне закрытая раса.

– Прошу прощения, сэр, что перебиваю, – вклинился Кирк. – Но что конкретно мы ищем?

Пайк кивнул:

– Мы ищем причину, побудившую вулканцев искать союза с землянами. Понять, какие они видят для себя выгоды, какие преследуют далекоидущие цели. Хотим уяснить, что прячется под напускным дружелюбием.

– Почему же обязательно «напускным»?

– Вы цепляетесь к словам, Кирк, – устало отмахнулся Пайк. – Когда-нибудь у вас иссякнет этот юношеский максимализм. Лучше раньше, чем позже. Странно, что после того, как месяц назад вас всем лазаретом вытаскивали с того света, вы всё ещё верите, будто инопланетяне добрые.

Джиму было что на это ответить, но он придержал язык, пообещав себе возражать только по делу. Кажется, Пайк заметил и оценил похвальное намерение; во всяком случае, он уже без раздражения продолжал:

– Ваша ошибка, Кирк, в том, что вы полагаетесь на интуицию. Да, я наблюдал в ходе переговоров в том числе и за вами и видел, что матриарху удалось произвести на вас самое благоприятное впечатление. Но предположите хоть на секунду, что она сделала это нарочно, что Т’Пау лжёт, преследуя свои, неведомые нам цели, и они, очень даже возможно, в корне противоречат нашим.

Трудно было не согласиться с разумностью капитанских слов. Пайк оценивающе поглядел на Джима, слегка улыбнулся своей маленькой победе и снова заговорил, теперь уже обращаясь в основном к Митчеллу.

– Нам требуются новые источники. Живая информация. Сведения от обычных вулканцев: сырые, честные, без липкой глазури дипломатии. Но нельзя же спуститься на планету и допрашивать первого встречного. Проблемно даже разместить камеры, потому что, учитывая технологическое развитие их расы, такой шаг наверняка будет замечен. А не хотелось бы давать Т’Пау повод обвинить нас.

– Полностью согласен, капитан, – с энтузиазмом кивнул Гэри. – Я тоже размышлял над этим.

– И что вы предлагаете?

Гэри прочистил горло и протянул капитану падд со сделанным с орбиты снимком.

– Обратите внимание, сэр, как сильно отличается эта область Вулкана от всего, что мы видели. Бросается в глаза отсутствие технологий. Нет не только летательных аппаратов, но даже наземных транспортных средств. Дорог, как таковых, нет. Вернее есть, но это просто утоптанная и укатанная повозками земля. Сэр, они используют для перемещения животных!

Как ни зол был Кирк на Гэри, любопытство перевесило, и он тоже заглянул в падд.

Пайк вопросительно посмотрел на Митчелла:

– Всё это, конечно, крайне занимательно, особенно с этнографической точки зрения, но…

– Как это поможет нам? – подсказал Гэри. – Сэр, я полагаю, здесь гораздо проще будет незаметно установить камеры.

– И что мы увидим? Как пейзане кормят ослов? – Пайк устало махнул рукой.

Гэри не собирался сдаваться.

– Согласен. Вряд ли дикари вообще в курсе контакта и переговоров. Может, они полагают, что земля, точнее, Вулкан, плоский, и всех их сотворил бог. Но, сэр! Наблюдая вблизи, мы можем многое узнать об их психологии. Увидеть, действительно ли они такие мирные, как заливает Т’Пау, и правда ли телепатия такая славная безобидная штука.

– Сэр, – вмешался Джим, видя, что Митчеллу почти удалось убедить капитана, – даже в самой отсталой глуши нет ни малейшей гарантии, что камеры не заметят. У планеты кружатся десятки вулканских звездолётов, не говоря уже о сотнях спутников. Мы не имеем права рисковать. Нельзя, чтобы вулканцы заподозрили нас в грязной игре.

– Да, – кивнул Пайк, – риск есть, и немалый.

– Кто не рискует, не пьёт шампанского! – воскликнул Гэри. – Сэр, позвольте я сам спущусь ночью, чтобы не тревожить местных, и размещу камеры так, что ни одна живая душа не отыщет!

– Жизненный сигнал человека отличается от вулканского, его можно засечь с орбиты. Сэр, матриарху не понравится несанкционированный спуск.

– Брось, Кирк! Ты просто всё ещё злишься. Забудь о дурацких обидах и признай, что я прав. Даже если поверхность мониторят, и Т'Пау достанет наглости поставить якобы желанным гостям в вину естественное желание размять ноги, мы всегда можем в ответ обвинить её в том, что вулканцы без нашего ведома за нами шпионили!

– Резонное замечание, – проговорил Пайк. – Что ж, я согласен с Митчеллом. Только камеры будете устанавливать вы, Кирк. Раз так боитесь неудовольствия Т'Пау, у вас это получится аккуратнее.

 

* * *

 

От горизонта до горизонта тянулись ровные ряды красноватых приземистых растений с прижатыми к раздутым стволам похожими на мясистые пальцы листьями. Поля пересекала прямая, покрытая бурою пылью дорога и утыкалась в плоское бурое небо. Джим подумал, что если взять несколько кирпичей, растолочь, высыпать в воду и хорошенько взболтать, получится именно такой цвет. 

В стороне от дороги стояло одинокое дерево. Толстое, причудливо изогнутое, с гладкой поблёскивающей корой, из которой торчали длинные острые метёлки коричневых на концах игл. Джим выбрал это место недаром: судя по показаниям трикодера, всю ночь возле дерева кто-то бродил – видно, вулканцы любят гулять на природе. Дождавшись, когда окрестности опустеют, Джим спустился с «Энтерпрайз», предусмотрительно нарядившись в длинную реплицированную робу. 

Жара в этой части планеты была не особенно смертельна: градусов сорок, не больше; вколотая в лазарете доза триокса позволяла стабильно дышать. Джим вынул из кармана миниатюрную камеру на присоске и зашагал к стволу. После заката, мечталось Джиму, когда поля укутает живительная прохлада, у дерева соберутся вулканцы, чтобы, усевшись в кружок, обсудить последние новости и исполнить на разные голоса пару-тройку протяжных народных песен.

Иголки, так дивно смотревшиеся с десяти шагов, вплотную оказались неласковыми, и джимова новая роба тут же пришла в негодность. Но досаднее всего, что его приближение разбудило рой жёлтых гудящих насекомых, и только благодаря этому обстоятельству Джим был застигнут врасплох.

Пока он закреплял камеру в словно нарочно выросшем для неё углублении и отмахивался от надоедливых созданий, в том месте, где дорога вливалась в горизонт, появилась точка. Точка росла, и с нею глухие, ритмичные звуки, к несчастью, заглушаемые шумом жуков. Если бы Джим повернулся, он смог бы, прищурив глаза, различить в приближающемся облаке высокого темноволосого всадника, вцепившегося в холку лохматого бурого зверя. 

Когда наконец Джим услышал и повернулся, было уже поздно. Поравнявшись, наездник, не сбавляя темпа, изогнулся в седле и, словно морковку с грядки, ловко выдернул Джима с места. Всё заняло не больше секунды. Джима грубо швырнули поперёк острого мехового хребта. Стукнувшись уязвимым местом о луку седла, он едва не взвыл. Лицо захлопало о вонючий шерстяной бок. Джим дёрнулся, пытаясь переменить позу, но основание шеи сжали железные пальцы, и он провалился во тьму.

Очнулся Джим так же внезапно. Он летел. Ощущение было новым, но не настолько приятным, как можно было ожидать. Оценив ситуацию чуть более полно, он понял, что болтается в воздухе, в то время как остроухий бородач держит его за шиворот. Улучив минутку, Джим блеванул ему на обувь. Такой поступок не был следствием злонамеренности или ксенофобии, просто завтраку стало тесно в желудке, и он устремился туда, куда не ступала нога человека – на кожаные, с высокими голенищами сапоги вулканца.

– Больной, – встряхнув его как следует, презрительно констатировал бородач. – Слабое, убогое племя. 

В голове Джима заорала красная тревога: маскировка не сработала! он раскрыт!

Вулканец отодвинул его от себя подальше, без усилия держа на вытянутой руке, словно котёнка. У Джима под ногами покачивался чёрный квадрат. Вдруг пальцы на шивороте разжались, и Джим беспомощно ухнул вниз. Как часто бывало, ему повезло: кости остались целы. Покуда он отряхивался и поднимался, сверху громыхнула решётка, и лязгнул, закрываясь, замок.

Это было не первое задание, где что-то пошло не так, но было от этого не легче. Подставил Пайка и «Энтерпрайз», подвёл всё человечество. Оказался самым слабым звеном, ничтожеством, родства с которым – и справедливо! – будет стыдиться отец.

Внезапно почувствовав, что в яме не один, Джим резко обернулся. В полосатом, благодаря проходящему сквозь решётку свету, углу на куче гнилой соломы сидел худой длинноногий вулканец в чём-то, напоминающем маленькое чёрное платье.

– Здравствуйте, – негромко проговорил незнакомец. – Меня зовут Спок. Вы из племени Сурака?

Джим лихорадочно ощупал макушку и лоб: глубокий, скрывающий пол-лица капюшон по-прежнему был на месте. Значит, ещё не раскрыт, его принимают за вулканца. Джим воспрял духом. Значит, ничто не потеряно, нужно только дождавшись, когда сокамерник заснёт, связаться с кораблём, и дежурный его транспортирует.

Он снова осторожно поглядел на товарища по яме: бледное скульптурно вылепленное лицо, разлетающиеся к вискам брови, умные карие глаза. Джим сообразил, что тот всё ещё ожидает ответа, и уже открыл было рот, но вспомнил, что этого делать нельзя. Универсальный переводчик не выдавал своего присутствия, транслируя Джиму чужую речь в уже разжёванном виде, но в обратную сторону это, разумеется, так не работало. Прибор бы его перевёл, но говорить Джим мог только на стандарте, что нисколько не укладывалось в легенду о вулканце из другого племени.

Поняв, что ответа не будет, незнакомец настаивать не стал: лёг, где сидел, обхватив себя руками и прижав колени к груди. Ему холодно, догадался Джим. В яме действительно было не жарко, градусов двадцать пять по Цельсию, как во дворце Т’Пау во время переговоров. Но, по сравнению с дворцом, здесь было тесно, сыро и вдобавок воняло экскрементами и гнилой соломой.

«За что он здесь?», – подумал Джим. Незнакомец, назвавший себя Споком, опустил голубоватые веки, и теперь ничто не мешало его разглядывать. Узкое лицо, прямой нос, решительный подбородок, удивительно красивые губы – тонкие, чувственные, с манящим искусительным изгибом. Поймав себя на подобных мыслях, Джим покраснел и отвёл взгляд, но вскоре обнаружил, что глазеет теперь на ноги – длинные, стройные и прямые, с тонкими вытянутыми ступнями и такими же красивыми пальцами. Рвано выдохнув, он отвернулся, сгрёб солому в кучу подальше от места потенциального падения следующих заключённых; потрогал, хорошо ли сидит капюшон, и вытянулся на спине, глядя на яркие полосы чужого алеющего неба.

Нужно было всего лишь дождаться, когда вулканец заснёт. Он и так – Джим скосил на секунду глаза – почти задрёмывал, его выдавало только неровное дыхание. Ещё минут пять, и Джим окажется на корабле, сможет доложить о наполовину выполненной миссии. Остальные камеры развесит, положим, завтра. Всё очень даже хорошо.

Но Джиму не было хорошо, в том и проблема. Он вовсе не рвался на корабль. Ему хотелось заговорить с незнакомцем, выяснить кто он, откуда; как и почему здесь очутился; ведь не может человек с таким хорошим лицом совершить что-то дурное.

Сверху послышались шаги. Шаги приблизились и затихли. Звякнуло железо, мелькнул силуэт ладони, решётка с грохотом отлетела в сторону.

– Эй! – крикнул тот же голос, что обозвал Джима «больным». – Можете жрать!

Вниз что-то плюхнулось, потом ещё и ещё, и решётка с громом и скрежетом возвратилась на место.

Джим не спеша поднялся на ноги. Кинул быстрый взгляд на Спока – тот, приподняв голову, с осторожностью, но без страха смотрел на него. Джим шагнул к упавшим дарам. Ими оказались два бугристых корнеплода, слегка напоминающие свёклу, и вырезанная из какого-то высушенного овоща фляга. Недолго думая, Джим собрал всё и протянул Споку. Тот поблагодарил; не касаясь джимовой руки, принял одну из «свёкол», вынул откуда-то маленький костяной нож и буквально за мгновение очистил её от шкурки.

Ловко, чуть было не восхитился Джим, но вовремя прикусил язык. Спок меж тем протянул очищенный овощ обратно. Джим замотал головой: смерть от отравления не входила в его планы. Спок смотрел непонимающе. Наверное, у вулканцев нет этого жеста, понял Джим. Что же, придётся выглядеть букой. Он сложил остальные дары на солому и вернулся к лежанке.

– Разве вы не будете есть? – с участием спросил вулканец. – Кормят только раз в сутки.

Джим улёгся на бок лицом к стене.

– Я не стану брать ваш пломик, возможно, вы захотите его позже.

Джим не шелохнулся. Послышались тихие звуки – вулканец ел, запивая из фляги, и Джим ощутил страшную жажду. Он опасался пробовать инопланетный напиток, тем более, что под робой у него на поясе висела собственная фляжка с чистейшей и вкусной водой, но беда в том, что фляжка была флотского образца, и достать её при Споке не было никакой возможности.

Судя по наступившей тишине, Спок закончил с пиршеством. Надеясь, что новых вопросов не последует, Джим откатился от надоевшей стенки и искоса посмотрел на вулканца. Спок, хоть и стоял к нему спиной, тотчас же повернулся и прямо, не мигая, взглянул на Джима. Джим чувствовал, как к щекам приливает жар, но отводить глаза не стал. Бледные скулы вулканца слегка позеленели. Джимово сердце внезапно куда-то покатилось кубарем, в висках зашумело.

– Я ни у кого не видел таких радужек, – тихо сказал вулканец. – Золотисто-карих.

Джим сглотнул и опустил глаза. Правда, легче не стало. Теперь они сверлили место, где из-под короткой хламиды начинались бесконечные ноги.

– Моя роба обрезана, потому что я узник чести, – неверно истолковал этот взгляд Спок. – Вероятно, вам кажутся нелепыми наши обычаи… Вы не разговариваете со мной потому, что я дикарь? – после паузы вопросительно проговорил он. – Но моя мать рассказывала, что основа философии племени Сурака — «бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях». Она не могла лгать.

Джим знал, кто такой Сурак. Информации о нём и о его философии в передачах вулканцев было хоть отбавляй, но Пайк твёрдо верил, что всё это – пропаганда. Что-то вроде местной религии.

– Моя мать родилась в Шикхаре. Она возглавила этнографическую экспедицию и здесь познакомилась с Сареком, моим отцом… – сказал Спок, усаживаясь на солому. – Вы не говорите со мной, потому что не можете? Вы немы?

Джим готов был сквозь землю провалиться.

Спок долго молчал и наконец тихо, скованно проговорил:

– Мне больше не к кому обратиться. Вы могли бы принять мою катру?

Что такое катра, Джим не имел ни малейшего представления. В тысячах терабайтах информации, которые он прогнал через компьютер, такой термин не значился. Но вулканец отчего-то вызывал в нём такое доверие и был сейчас, в эту минуту, так болен своими мыслями и страшно, нечеловечески уязвим, что даже окажись катра бомбой или гранатой с выдернутой чекой, Джим всё равно предложил бы помощь. В случайном озарении он поднял ладонь с раздвинутыми попарно пальцами, как это делала Т’Пау. Спок, просияв, вскочил на ноги и медленно, словно не веря своему счастью, осторожно приблизился. Лицо его, лучащееся благодарностью, было пугающе прекрасно. Джим поднялся ему навстречу, но Спок мягко попросил сесть, и он послушался. Спок опустился перед ним на колени, Джим обмер, лицо потело, сердце дрожало. Вулканец поднял руку, и ладонь замерла в нескольких дюймах от скрытого капюшоном виска. Джим, хрипло дыша, косил взглядом на длинные, слегка подрагивающие пальцы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ткнуться в них пылающей щекой, обхватить пересохшими губами. Кровь бросилась в пах, тело гудело, как трансформатор; от сладкого, мучительного предвкушения кружилась голова. Спок прошептал: «Спасибо», и его невозможные пальцы плавно вышли из фокуса, подплывя слишком близко к лицу. Джим ощутил волну, бегущую по крошечным волоскам, покалывающий мелкий зуд наэлектризованной ожиданием кожи, почувствовал жар вулканца, его дрожь, запах песка и горячей меди, встретил тёмный немигающий взгляд. И отпрянул. Неловко вскочил, отбежал к дальней стене, чуть не опрокинув парашу.

Спок пошатнулся, закрыл лицо руками и тяжело осел на крытый соломой пол.

Джим смотрел на его деревянно застывшую спину, на мертвенно-бледные кончики острых ушей, торчащие из-под чёрных волос, и презирал себя за жестокость. Невольную жестокость, оправдывал он себя. Невольную. Не мог он знать, что Спок захочет его коснуться – да нет же, конечно, знал! И страстно, всем существом к этому стремился. Более того – Джим жаждал слияния и даже шестым чувством предвидел, что будет оно как ничто прежде: полным, совершенным, фатальным, что всё им закончится и им же начнётся заново. 

Но он позабыл о долге. О том, что Спок – вулканец, контактный телепат, а он – человек, офицер Звёздного Флота. О том, что миссия, как не претит ему роль шпиона, обязана пройти гладко. О том, что союз между цивилизациями дороже разбитого сердца, дороже двух разбитых сердец.

Не в силах смотреть на того, кого ранил, он сделал новую лежанку – у прежней, будто могильный холмик, застыв, горбился Спок. Джим лёг на солому, отвернулся лицом к стене и, зная, что Споку сейчас не до него, быстро развязал робу, отстегнул с пояса флягу и жадно припал пересохшими губами к горлу. Напившись, он проглотил выданную в лазарете таблетку – действие гипо с триоксом уже кончалось. Таблетка должна была помочь ещё часа на четыре. Джим мысленно проговорил план действий: не привлекая к себе внимания, дождаться, когда Спок заснёт, и связаться с транспортаторной. Главное, не заснуть самому, но к счастью, у Джима была бессоница.

Вулканец уже не сидел разбитой грудой там, где его застигло крушение, а лежал на боку, подтянув колени к груди, и мелко трясся. Чёрная ткань натянулась сзади, плотно облепив узкие ягодицы; неровно обрезанные полы задрались, обнажая худые бёдра. Он хрипло, отрывисто дышал. Джим подвинулся ближе, протянул руку и опустил вулканцу на рёбра. Дыхание Спока сбилось, он замер, подавляя дрожь. Джим успокаивающе провёл ладонью по напряжённой спине. Спок резко выдохнул, но не шевельнулся. Джим продолжал гладить. Мышцы под тёплыми пальцами медленно расслаблялись. Джим подумал, что надо бы убрать робу, но вместо этого второй рукой провёл по обнажённому бедру снизу вверх, не останавливаясь, забрался под ткань и не обнаружил там белья: пальцы ласкали голую обжигающую кожу. Вулканец, перестав дышать, не шевелился. Джим сдвинулся ближе, вплотную к горячей спине, протиснул руку между впалым животом и коленями, лицом уткнулся в пахнущие ветром и песком волосы, вдохнул с наслаждением, жадно; спустился к шее и слегка прикусил чуть изумрудную, солоноватую кожу. Спок тихо, придушенно застонал. Джим укусил сильнее, рукой отвёл ставшие податливыми бёдра, задрал на живот мешающую ткань. Член вулканца был твёрдый и скользкий, Джим медленно двигал рукой, пахом вжимаясь в ягодицы, и жадно лизал, прикусывал, целовал шею у позвонка и острое, торчащее из чёрных волос, ухо. Спок вновь застонал – низко, гортанно; выгнул спину, плотней прижимаясь загривком к джимову рту, а ягодицами – к члену, и резко, ритмично задвигал бёдрами, вколачиваясь Джиму в кулак. Джим тоже в ответ принялся тереться. Почувствовав, что вот-вот кончит, он резко отпрянул, переводя дух, затем, перевернув покорного вулканца на спину, навис над возбуждённым, шумно дышащим Споком, долгим дразнящим движением лизнул истекающий смазкой тёмный, вертикально стоящий член, взглянул в угольно пылающие зрачки и широко раздвинул бледные, слегка подрагивающие ноги. Его собственный член тяжело покачивался над раскрытым, ожидающим Споком. Вулканец приоткрыл рот и опустил веки. Джима гнал неведомый прежде голод, но он сдерживался: он готов был поклясться, что Спок девственник. Внезапно тот издал грудной умоляющий звук и вздёрнул бёдрами. Джима это доконало. Рвано выдохнув, он смочил палец в слюне и, завороженно глядя на острые тени на бледном лице, осторожно протиснулся внутрь. Спок подался навстречу. Джим, опустившись на пятки между раскинутых ног, успокаивающе погладил по животу и принялся осторожно растягивать. Спок дышал часто, неровно, открытым ртом. Второй рукой Джим начал в такт движениям ласкать себя. Спок дрожал и ритмично толкался бёдрами, не открывая глаз, низко, чуть слышно постанывая. Зеленоватая жилка на виске беззащитно дрожала, припухшие, исцелованные Джимом губы с шумом хватали воздух. Чтобы не кончить на месте, Джим сжал основание члена. Вынул из горячего тела пальцы и, в ответ на протест, нежно и медленно, почти целомудренно поцеловал Спока в губы. Он оторвался, лишь когда в голове зашумело, а в груди расплескалась тяжесть. Невесомо огладил ключицы, приласкал живот; провёл, дразня, изнутри по бёдрам, коснулся яичек – и всё это, не сводя глаз с невыразимо прекрасного, горящего страстью лица, жадно ловя дрожание ресниц и неровные вдохи. Тянуть было невыносимо, мучительно сладко. Наконец, он прижал головку ко входу и осторожно толкнулся внутрь. Спок тут же вцепился ему в плечи и резко подался вперёд. Получилось слишком стремительно, Джим почувствовал боль, но возбуждение лишь усилилось, и, больше не сдерживась, Джим стал вбиваться в распластанное под ним тело. Спок сжимал бёдра, стискивал Джиму плечи, шумно дышал. Движения их ускорялись, делались отчаянными и рваными. Спок замер, с протяжным, вибрирующим стоном выгнулся, член его запульсировал, выстреливая. Джим чувствовал, как его уносит. Каждый толчок приближал к эйфории. Когда Спок сжался, он задрожал всем телом, исступлённо кончил и упал вытянувшемуся, расслабленному Споку на грудь.

 

* * *

 

– …Сэр, я обнаружил Кирка!

Пайк быстрым шагом подошёл к научной станции и из-за плеча лейтенанта посмотрел на экран.

– Он в пяти с половиной километрах от места высадки, – доложил Белько. – И, кажется, понятно, почему мы не могли с ним связаться. Полагаю, что он отключил звук на коммуникаторе. С ним рядом вулканец, а в радиусе пятидесяти метров их чуть ли не сотня. Лейтенант как-то оказался внутри поселения.

Пайк нахмурился. На лице одновременно читались облегчение и раздражение.

– Продолжайте наблюдать за ситуацией. Как только что-то изменится, доложите.

Пайк медленно, с силой провёл рукою по лбу, словно пытаясь не то соскрести, не то выдавить прочь усталость, и вернулся на капитанский пост.

– Сэр! – взволнованно сообщил Белько, стоило Пайку откинуться на спинку кресла. – Мне удалось совместить изображение местности с сигналом Кирка. Он на глубине в трёх метрах от поверхности, это какая-то яма… Я вижу сверху решётку. Сэр! Есть все основания полагать, что лейтенант Кирк находится в заключении.

Экипаж мостика, как по команде, повернул головы к Пайку. Складка между его бровей превратилась в глубокую борозду.

– Лейтенант Белько. Вулканец, про которого вы сказали, что он рядом с Кирком, тоже находится в яме?

– Так точно, сэр.

Пайк стиснул челюсти.

– Не получится поднять Кирка незаметно, – констатировал очевидное офицер по науке.

– Мы можем поднять двоих.

Пайк поднял глаза на рулевого.

– Поясните, что вы имеете в виду, Митчелл?

– Мы не знаем, раскрыли аборигены Кирка или принимают его за вулканца. В первом случае мы уже не можем ничего изменить, во втором – лучшее, что можно сделать – немедленно поднять Кирка на «Энтерпрайз», чтобы предупредить скандал. Но нельзя допустить, чтобы вулканец-заключённый рассказал об этом остальным. Единственный разумный выход – поднять обоих. Аборигены будут гадать о том, как случился побег, но ничто не натолкнёт их на мысль о нашем присутствии. А вулканец послужит для нас полезным источником информации.

– Митчелл, вы отдаёте себе отчёт, что предлагаете похищение? С точки зрения матриарха это будет куда более серьёзный проступок, чем просто спуск на планету, пусть даже и с десятком шпионских устройств в кармане.

– Сэр, матриарх никогда об этом не узнает.

– Нет, – Пайк решительно мотнул головой. – Мы и так попали в эту ситуацию, благодаря вашей инициативе, Митчелл. Не станем усугублять ещё больше. Белько! – обратился он к офицеру за пультом научной станции. – Держите меня в курсе всех изменений. Возможно, Кирк попытается бежать. Возможно, его переведут в другое место. Возможно, второго заключённого отсадят отдельно. Будем ждать. А, как только Кирк окажется один, поднимем.

Пайк снова, не отдавая себе отчёта, провёл рукою по лицу и устало упёрся взглядом в обзорный экран. Митчелл упрямо стиснул зубы и отвернулся к рабочей панели. 

 

* * *

 

– …Кто вы? 

Джим проснулся мгновенно, точно его окатили ледяным душем. Никакой сонной истомы – ясный, холодный ужас. Голос Спока звучал тихо, но резко и настороженно. Джим судорожно коснулся ширинки, проверяя, не разметались ли края робы, не видны ли флотские трусы с влажным, ещё тёплым пятном, но вулканская одежда не подвела. Оставалось надеяться, что у вулканцев не очень чувствительное обоняние или что семя у них пахнет сильно иначе. 

Послышался звук шагов. Не рядом – метрах, наверное, в десяти от ямы, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Джим наконец оценил ситуацию трезво. Он быстро дотронулся до лба, ища мохнатую ткань капюшона, и ожидаемо не нашел её. Спок глядел на него, нахмурив брови, шаги приближались.

– Я друг, – торопливо прошептал Джим, и универсальный переводчик повторил за ним на местном диалекте вулканского.

Спок поднёс руку Джиму к лицу и смотрел на него сурово и выжидающе. Тот понял без слов.

–Да, – проговорил Джим, кивая. – Можете прочесть мои мысли.

Сухие пальцы коснулись виска, щеки, кончика губ. Джим ощутил тревогу и любопытство и тут же с удивлением понял, что они принадлежат не ему. Нужно, чтобы Спок увидел, подумал Джим, как много значит для него мир между Вулканом и человечеством, нужно показать всю важность будущего договора. И ни в коем случае нельзя думать о чём-то постороннем, неуместном. 

Как всегда в таких случаях бывает, неуместное тут же напомнило о себе, высветилось в памяти во всём бесстыдстве, со всеми подробностями.

«Очаровательно», – прозвучал в сознании голос вулканца, и Джим ясно почувствовал его веселье и возбуждение. Но не успел он сделать выводы, как чужие эмоции пропали, словно строки, стёртые с экрана падда. «Это умение присуще всем вулканцам племени Сурака, – ответил Спок на джимово недоумение. – Сам я недостаточно им владею. Мать пыталась учить меня в детстве, но занятия не нравились отцу, и она их прекратила».

Джим чувствовал, как Спок листает его воспоминания. Это не было физически больно, но душевная нагота смущала куда больше, чем телесная. Даже эротический сон со Споком в главной роли было легче показать, чем некоторые случаи из детства и отрочества, переживания, мысли, сомнения. Вдобавок, Джим ощущал огромную ответственность. От того, решит Спок принять его сторону или позовёт охранников, зависело слишком многое, решалась судьба Земли. Однако вскоре Джим понял, что Спок тщательно избегает личных моментов, выбирая только то, что касалось взаимодействия землян и вулканцев. Когда Спок дошёл до эпизода с деревом, Кирк вновь почувствовал его веселье. «Вы крайне неудачно выбрали место для шпионажа, Джим. Дерево Тал’Ниир священно, к нему могут приближаться только жрецы». Когда Спок назвал его по имени, Джим понял, что всё хорошо, и наконец расслабился. В ответ его омыло волной симпатии. «Свяжитесь с кораблём, Джим, чтобы вас подняли. Сегодня день бога возмездия, Ташт-Рока. Это значит, что на закате нас вытащат наверх, отведут в пустыню и там мы получим положенное. Ваш проступок наказывается десятью ударами ан-вуна. Это не смертельно для вулканцев, но вы, люди, слабее. Кроме того, вам придётся открыть лицо».

«Ещё есть время. Честно, Спок, я так рад, что вы решили не выдавать меня».

Говорить мыслями было тяжело с непривычки. Спок, поняв джимовы затруднения, отнял пальцы от лица.

– Я так хочу, чтобы наши планеты подписали союзный договор! – жарко прошептал Джим, убедившись, что шаги удаляются. – Мы объединим наши знания и усилия, это станет началом новой эры! – Джим энергично взмахнул рукой и вдруг, озарённый вдохновением, воскликнул. – Спок, вы могли бы пойти учиться в Академию Звёздного Флота и стать в ней первым вулканцем! А после поступить на исследовательское судно, например, на «Энтерпрайз»… – увлёкшись, он схватил ладони Спока в свои и взволнованно продолжил. – И мы бы летали по космосу, открывали удивительные миры, находили бы новые цивилизации... – он внезапно замолчал, устыдившись собственного ребячества. Спок глядел на него как-то странно, не то что бы Джим ожидал какой-то определённой реакции, но не такой, это точно. Скулы и виски вулканца горели зелёным, чёрные глаза сверкали, но всё лицо пересекала боль. Внезапно Спок словно опомнился. Он высвободил руки и быстро, безжизненно проговорил:

– Вам нужно как можно скорее вернуться на корабль.

– Мы можем подняться вдвоём, – прошептал Джим. – Уверен, капитан не будет против. Вам вовсе необязательно ждать заката и того, что последует дальше.

– Нет, – ответил Спок. – Я пришёл сюда добровольно и не уйду.

Джим посмотрел растерянно.

– Спок, что вы такого натворили, что не хотите избежать наказания?

– Ничего, Джим, поверьте. Не думайте обо мне, как о негодяе.

– Тогда поднимемся вместе!

– Нет. Я бы хотел, Джим, но не могу. От этого зависит безопасность моей семьи.

– Тогда, – Джиму некогда было разбираться, отчего так заныло в груди, – давайте я приму вашу катру, как вы просили.

На миг глаза Спока вспыхнули и тут же погасли.

– Вы не знаете, что предлагаете, Джим. Вы хотите сохранить спуск на планету втайне от вулканцев. Если я передам вам катру, это станет невозможно.

– Какое… – Джим внезапно осип от нехорошего предчувствия. – … Какое наказание вас ждёт?

– Не имеет значения.

– Имеет, – теперь Джим был почему-то стопроцентно уверен в своей догадке. – Спок, вы знаете зачем и почему я здесь, вы видели мои мысли. Покажите мне ваши. Это будет справедливо.

Спок некоторое время смотрел на него в упор, затем мелькнул рукав чёрной робы, и лихорадочно-горячие пальцы легли на прежние точки.

Перед Джимом возникла удивительной красоты девушка: с гордой осанкой, огромными победительными глазами и острыми бровями в разлёт. Вместе с прекрасным видением пришло и знание, что девушку зовут Т’Принг, и она – наследница самой богатой и влиятельной семьи здешних земель. Девушка стояла на плоской пятиугольной крыше в нескольких метрах над землёй, и ветер развевал полы её одежды. Джима ужалила ревность, и снова он почувствовал уже знакомое не своё веселье. А действие меж тем продолжалось: статный вулканец с бородкой, Сайбок, брат Спока по отцу, как откуда-то понял Джим, ласкал нежную щёку красавицы соединёнными парно указательным и средним пальцами. Красное небо над их фигурами клубилось багровой пеной; внизу у стены ждал привязанный к железному кольцу громадный мохнатый зверь – такой же, на каком недавно довелось прокатиться Джиму. «Кессу, – мелькнуло в мозгу. – Это кессу». Вскоре Сайбок и красавица сидели в седле, а ещё через миг Джим видел лишь облако багровой пыли. «Т’Принг предназначалась Стонну, Сайбок похитил её – большее оскорбление сложно нанести. Это значит, что род Стонна будет мстить, пока не истребит наш род до последнего вулканца. Есть лишь один способ помешать – Сайбок должен прийти и добровольно принять смерть или вместо него это может сделать его единокровный брат». «Спок! Вы же не собираетесь принести себя в жертву?» Собственная злость и недоумение мешались с чужой усталостью, сожалением и решимостью. «Это логично. Потребности большинства важнее потребностей одного».

Джим сам не заметил, как отстранил руку Спока.

– Это глупо и несправедливо. Никто не должен отвечать за чужие поступки, тем более, жизнью. Пусть ваш брат договаривается со Стонном сам, а вы немедленно подниметесь со мной на «Энтерпрайз», и это не обсуждается.

– Я должен защитить мать.

– Можно перевезти её в столицу, в Шикхар, можно перевезти всю семью, можно что угодно на выбор, что угодно, да хоть на Землю! Всё, кроме вашего нелепого самопожертвования!

– Джим…

– Спок, я прошу вас! – он закатал длинный рукав и поднёс ко рту закреплённый на запястье коммуникатор. – «Энтерпрайз, это Кирк. Слышите меня? Поднимайте двоих!

 

* * *

 

Тела коснулось знакомое покалывание, и через мгновение Джим очутился в транспортаторной.

Около платформы толпились доктор Бойс, три санитара (два из них с гравиносилками) и капитан.

– В чём дело, Кирк? Вы должны были вернуться десять часов назад, – раздражённо произнёс Пайк, окинув Джима оценивающим взглядом и движением руки отпуская медиков.

– Сэр… – Джим огляделся по сторонам. – Правильно ли я понял, что подняли только меня?

– Вы поняли правильно, лейтенант.

– Но…

– Без «но»! Что за самодеятельность, Кирк? Кем вы себя вдруг возомнили? Сперва митингуете против камер, а теперь требуете выкрасть вулканца? Вы, больше всех боявшийся оскорбить матриарха?

– Сэр, если Спока не поднять сейчас же, его казнят только за то, что его брат женился на понравившейся девушке!

– Мне жаль, если всё обстоит именно так, как вы говорите, Кирк, но мы не станем вмешиваться во внутренние дела Вулкана. И вы сами отлично понимаете, почему, – обрывая джимовы возражения, Пайк быстро добавил. – Следуйте за мной, лейтенант, я намерен выслушать ваш доклад о том, как вы запороли миссию, – не оборачиваясь, он быстро зашагал из транспортаторной. – Митчелл, жду вас в комнате для совещаний немедленно, – процедил он в коммуникатор и больше за весь путь не проронил ни слова.

 

* * *

 

Разбитый и злой, Джим добрёл до каюты. Даже несмотря на то, что Митчелл по каким-то своим мотивам поддержал его, капитан остался непреклонен: никакого вмешательства; если вулканцу Споку суждено быть убитым, то так тому и быть. 

Закрыв за собою дверь, Джим сбросил вулканские сандалии, развязал туго затянутый пояс и собирался было швырнуть робу в угол, как вспомнил о лежащих в кармане микрокамерах. Карманы оказались пусты. Впрочем, всё и без этого складывалось хуже некуда. Джим опустился на край кровати, опёр локти о колени и сжал виски. Он должен был срочно принять решение, но уравнение выходило слишком сложным, слишком туго завязан был узел, и слишком много из него торчало концов. 

Первое. Жизнь Спока. Да, Спок в поразительно короткий срок стал для Джима немало значить, но даже если отмахнуться от личной симпатии, как можно позволить погибнуть разумному существу, если существует возможность его спасти? 

Второе. Карьера. Если Джим попытается вытащить Спока вопреки категорическому запрету Пайка, карьере конец. Можно забыть не только о капитанских нашивках, но и о космосе вообще. Но нужны ли ему карьера и космос такой ценой, вот вопрос? Позволит ли совесть наслаждаться путешествиями и открытиями?

Третье. Отношения Земли и Вулкана. Тут совсем всё тёмно. С одной стороны, вулканцы, те, что последователи учения Сурака, наделяют жизнь разумного существа наивысшим приоритетом. Во всяком случае, так говорят их образовательные программы для детей и подростков. Но прав и Пайк. Вряд ли Т’Пау и Верховному Совету Вулкана понравится, что кто-то посторонний вмешается во внутренние дела планеты. Если Джим сделает, что задумал, не разрушит ли это к чёрту те волшебные перспективы, что уже не первую неделю будоражат его ум? 

Четвёртое. И самое, пожалуй, сложное. Спок сделал свой выбор сам. Это его способ защитить семью, защитить мать. Если Джим вытащит его, то, наверное, сразу и надолго загремит в арестантскую. И у него не будет возможности помочь семье Спока. Как Джим посмотрит ему в глаза, если что-то за это время случится с его матерью?

 

Пайк дал ему сутки, чтобы отоспаться, но Джим, переодевшись в форму, зашагал на мостик. Было как раз дежурство гамма-смены. Кивнув замещающему его Шварцу и сделав знак, что всё в порядке, капитанское кресло уступать не нужно, Джим подошёл к панели научной станции. Алайна Махари подняла голову от приборов и приветливо улыбнулась. Джим улыбнулся в ответ.

– Вы не пустите меня ненадолго? – спросил он как можно обаятельнее.

Алайна посмотрела на него немного растерянно, но кивнула, соглашаясь, и отошла в сторону. Джим активировал сканирование местности. Сердце билось тяжело и медленно. Когда трикодеры показали, что яма для заключённых пуста, в горле похолодело. Джим просканировал более широкий участок. Приборы регистрировали жизненные сигналы вулканцев – по одному, по двое, по трое, целыми скоплениями. Одно из них выглядело особенно подозрительно: группа всадников (трикодер насчитал двенадцать кессу и тринадцать вулканцев) двигалась прочь от поселения в сторону пустыни. Посёлок зовётся Атш’Ран, вспомнил Джим – название мелькнуло у него в голове во время слияния со Споком – а пустыня – Шеш’Гур.

Джим активировал камеру, закреплённую на стволе священного дерева. Сквозь спицы хвоинок багровел тяжёлый, распухший, словно умирающий Эридан. Его нижняя половина уже скрылась за выпуклую линию горизонта, а верхняя красила небо и поля венозной густою кровью. Закат, устало подумал Джим; Спок сказал, здесь казнят на закате. Внезапно он вспомнил о пропавших камерах и наудачу включил их. Экраны один за другим ожили, и Джим вцепился побелевшими пальцами в край научной панели.

– Сэр, вам нужна моя помощь? – с надеждой в голосе поинтересовалась заскучавшая Алайна.

– Нет, спасибо, вы можете пока идти. Я вызову вас по интеркому. Отдохните пока, мисс Махари, – Джим вымученно улыбнулся, вставил в ухо наушник и вновь повернулся к экранам.

Все они с разных ракурсов показывали одно и то же действо. Очевидно, бородач не просто доставил Джима к месту заключения, но и попутно обшарил его карманы. Микрокамеры внешне напоминали тёмные поблёскивающие шарики на ножках-присосках и, видимо, отвечали вулканскому представлению о прекрасном, поскольку джимов похититель украсил ими сбрую своего кессу. Теперь этот кессу двигался под всадником в колонне из двенадцати таких же огромных, свирепых на вид животных. Но испугало Джима не это. Позади, привязанный к мохнатому хвосту зверя, бежал Спок. Руки его стягивала грубая верёвка, коротко обрезанная чёрная роба превратилась в драное рубище, под которым темнели влажные зелёные полосы. Кровь, понял Джим: у вулканцев зелёная кровь. Тут же скачущий позади всадник резко взмахнул рукой и длинная многохвостая плеть со свистом опустилась Споку на спину. Одна из лент задела переднего кессу, тот взвился на дыбы и трубно заревел. Наездник попытался осадить его, но зверь точно обезумел. Сбросив хозяина, он соскочил с дороги и поскакал, вздымая пыль и губя красноватые всходы, таща за собой опрокинутого ничком Спока. Всё это продолжалось секунд двадцать, но для бессильно наблюдающего Джима время показалось мучительно долгим. Худшим было то, что, даже реши он у всех на глазах поднять Спока на корабль, цифры на приборах скакали так, что не было никакой возможности вычленить нужные координаты. Наконец, другой всадник догнал и заарканил взбесившегося кессу. Спок со связанными руками тяжело и неуклюже поднялся на ноги и, окровавленный с головы до ног, не издав ни звука, неловко, припадая на правую ногу, побежал вслед за усмирённым зверем. Процессия продолжила путь.

Спустя долгие полчаса, колонна остановилась в пустыне. Только кромка Эридана багровела над недвижными волнами сумеречных барханов. Огромные, бесформенные в наступающих сумерках чёрные птицы, оглашая воздух тонкими тревожными голосами, проносились над головами всадников.

Вулканцы спешились. Спока освободили от верёвок и дали в руки что-то вроде секиры с округлым веерообразным лезвием и мощным противовесом с другой стороны древка. На секунду Джим вообразил, что Спок расшибёт головы палачам, но тот спокойно взял инструмент и принялся копать. Двое вулканцев, выкрикивая: «Ташт-Рок, Ташт-Рок!», очертили в песке широкий круг, расставили вдоль глиняные сосуды и, не прекращая дикие возгласы, с помощью двух камней и пучка сухого мха один за другим зажгли все светильники. Спок копал. Сила, выносливость его, а также присутствие духа были поразительны. Когда взбесившийся кессу поволок его за собой, Джим был уверен, что это конец. Но Спок поднялся, пробежал – избитый, израненный со связанными руками – десять километров и теперь сам же, непонятно где черпая силы, рыл себе могилу. Джим восхищался им и злился на него, и яростно ненавидел его гонителей, и во всём этом сложном переплетении чувств сам не заметил момента, когда не оставил себе выбора, когда уже не спрашивал себя, вмешается ли, а спрашивал лишь, когда.

Переведя изображения с камер на свой падд, он удалил данные с научной станции и вызвал по интеркому Алайну. Стараясь вести себя как обычно, он попрощался с командой, даже пошутил о чём-то, пока открывались двери турболифта, и так и продолжал беспечно улыбаться, пока не шагнул наконец внутрь. Через секунду турболифт выплюнул его возле транспортаторной. Джим боялся, что Пайк, разгадает его намерения, и в транспортаторную его не пустят, но капитан оказался не столь дальновиден или был о Джиме лучшего мнения, чем тот заслуживал – проблем не возникло. Энсин Моравец бодро приветствовал его, Джим с улыбкой кивнул. В руководстве сменой было немало преимуществ. Сейчас, когда Пайк и Митчелл предположительно спали в своих каютах, он, Кирк, де-факто был главным человеком на корабле.

– Йозеф, – Джим знал по именам всю гамма-смену, – уступите мне пульт и обеспечьте присутствие медиков.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – в голосе энсина мелькнуло удивление, но он тотчас освободил панель и потянулся к комму. 

Более не обращая на него внимания, Джим уткнулся в падд. Пока он добирался до транспортаторной, яма, которую рыл Спок, сделалась по пояс, но тот не прекращал копать.

Джим, трижды перепроверив, зафиксировал координаты Спока, ввёл их в устройство, но всё ещё ждал. Он надеялся застать момент, когда похищение не будет столь очевидным. Очень не хотелось подводить Пайка и человечество. Пока Спок копал, он был в относительной безопасности, следовательно, пока Джим мог позволить себе медлить. Но сколько продлится это «пока»?

Яма всё углублялась, при этом в длину оставалась довольно короткой, – собственно, на привычную земному обывателю могилу это было мало похоже. Джим начал сомневаться в своём понимании ситуации. Наконец, настал момент, когда из ямы и вовсе не стало видно Спока, только через равные промежутки вылетал наружу песок. Краем глаза Джим заметил у платформы троих медиков, кивнул им и снова прикипел к падду. Джим думал о том, что возможно именно сейчас самый благоприятный момент. Вулканцы, конечно же, обнаружат пропажу Спока, но не увидят мерцания, которое всегда возникает при транспортации. Джим положил ладонь на бегунок и плавно повёл его к верхней отметке, но тут не то алебарда, не то секира, которую Спок использовал вместо лопаты, вылетела на поверхность и легла поперёк ямы, а следом стремительно, подтянувшись на ней, как на перекладине, появился Спок. Джим резко вернул бегунок на место, но ладонь с него не убрал. К Споку подошёл бородатый вулканец и под неумолкающее: «Ташт-Рок, Ташт-Рок!» связал его по рукам и ногам, легко, без видимых усилий приподнял над ямой и, некоторое время подержав, разжал пальцы. Растянул губы при звуке падения, затем неторопливо нагнулся, взял в руки «секиру» и принялся швырять вниз песок.

В первую секунду Джим похолодел, осознав, какая ужасная смерть ожидает Спока, но в следующее мгновение понял, какой это великолепный шанс. Если он выкрадет вулканца из-под толщи песка, никто не усмомнится в том, что казнь состоялась, и семья Спока будет в безопасности. Нужно только верно вычислить момент и помнить о том, что как только объём, занимаемый Споком, освободится, в образовавшуюся полость хлынет песок, и палачи заподозрят неладное. Значит, нужно засыпать эту полость другим песком, взятым с соседней дюны. Чуть не посекундно бросая взгляды на падд, где бородач продолжал свою страшную работу, Джим рассчитывал необходимые для двойного перемещения параметры, кусая губы, перепроверял и, перепроверив, вновь утыкался в падд. Медики у платформы вполголоса переговаривались о своём, Джим, не выдержав, прикрикнул на них; те, оскорблённо поджав губы, замолкли. Джим, не отрывая взгляд от падда, устало подумал, что извинится позже.

Бородач выверенным движением сыпанул ещё; красноватый из-за окиси железа песок только успевал мелькать. Сердце Джима стучало медленно и болезненно – он не видел, что происходило внизу, только воображение рисовало задыхающегося, судорожно глотающего песок Спока, его дёргающиеся в агонии пальцы, стиснутые петлёй запястья. Бородач всё бросал и бросал, а Джим до рези в глазах вглядывался в крошечный кроваво-чёрный экран. Наконец, песок перестал проваливаться, у ямы стало подрастать, подбираясь к поверхности, новое дно. Не дожидаясь, когда бородач закончит, Джим потянул рукояти. Платформа ожила, загудела, озарилась победным сиянием, и Спок в чёрной корке – красном песке, пропитанном зелёной кровью – не успев упасть, был уложен на гравиносилки.

 

– Жив? – спросил Джим чужим, каким-то бесцветным голосом.

– Пока, – на ходу ответила доктор Барта, стрекоча трикодером.

Медики с носилками торопливо покинули транспортаторную. Джим выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

 

* * *

 

В прогнозах насчёт ареста Джим оказался прав. Не прошло и минуты после появления Спока на платформе, как Джима в коридоре остановили парни из службы безопасности, а ещё через минуту он стоял перед багровым от гнева Пайком.

Причина такой оперативности объяснялась просто: по пути в медотсек доктор Барта, никогда не лечившая инопланетян, обратилась за помощью к старшему медику корабля, доктору Филипу Бойсу, по совместительству ближайшему другу капитана. Когда Барта позвонила, Пайк как раз был в каюте Бойса. Услышав слово «вулканец», капитан мигом всё понял и вызвал охрану.

 

– …Сэр, Спока нельзя возвращать обратно. Тем более, его сородичи думают, что он мёртв. И вы же не станете заживо хоронить человека в песке!

– Не стану, Кирк, – медленно процедил Пайк. – В этом вы правы. Но будьте уверены, вашу карьеру я похороню.

Он вжал кнопку коммуникатора:

– Филип, ты занят? Пошли научникам образец тканей вулканца.

Джим стоял прямо, разглядывая золотые нашивки на рукаве Пайка, ему страшно хотелось спать.

– Белько! – капитан тем временем связался со старшим офицером по науке. – Подключи своих лучших людей. Мне нужна идеальная копия вулканца, которого сейчас выхаживают в лазарете. Мёртвая, разумеется. В результате должен получиться труп с идентичной внешностью, точно так же одетый. Не упустите ни единой мелочи. У тех, кто его видел и знал, не должно возникнуть и капли сомнений в подлинности. Сможете?

Получив утвердительный ответ, Пайк снова тяжело посмотрел на Джима:

– Зачем вы это сделали, энсин?

Джим приятно удивился. Энсин – это вам не трибунал. Возможно, он и станет капитаном лет через …дцать. 

Пайк всё ещё ждал ответа. Джим, борясь с желанием упасть здесь же на полу и уснуть, по инерции продолжал разглядывать поблёскивающие нашивки.

– Сын такого отца! – с горьким упрёком бросил капитан. – Ты подумал о том, как он огорчится?

– Сэр, я искренне надеюсь, что отец меня поймёт. Спасибо, что не отдали под трибунал, сэр. Идея с подменным трупом гениальна, – очередью выпалил Джим, перед тем, как вновь замолчать.

Пайк с видом человека, умудрённого жизненным опытом, со вздохом покачал головой.

– Как ты не понимаешь, Кирк… Все эти лозунги, красивые слова про подвиги, спасение жизней и прочее – не более, чем сладкая облатка для горькой пилюли. Да, мы исследовательский, а не военный корабль, но всё равно в космосе главное – приказы. Всё держится на них. На чётком, безукоризненном послушании. Или ты принимаешь эти правила, или тебе нет места во флоте, – Пайк поднялся с кресла и прошёлся взад-вперёд по конференц-залу, где отчитывал Джима, пока двое подпирающих дверь охранников глазели на них. – Да, я пожалел тебя. Ради Джорджа Кирка и твоих золотых мозгов. Но больше никаких поблажек. Это твой последний шанс зацепиться во флоте. 

– Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.

– Разумеется, гамма-сменой, энсин, ты больше руководить не будешь. Две недели проведёшь под арестом, а затем переведу тебя в службу безопасности – там вечно нехватка кадров.

– Да, сэр.

– Скажи, Джим, – Пайк заглянул ему в глаза, – ведь ты умный амбициозный парень. Не говоря уже о том, что просто спишь и видишь, как мы подписываем с Вулканом договор. Как мог ты всем этим рискнуть: будущим, мечтой, карьерой ради какого-то случайного чужака?

– Сэр. Объясните мне разницу. Месяц назад вы ставили меня в пример всей команде из-за того, что я защитил деревню от хищников. Почему те чужаки, по вашему мнению, стоили, чтобы я рисковал здоровьем и жизнью, а этот чужак не стоит даже того, чтобы я рискнул карьерой?

Пайк вздохнул.

– Ох, тяжело с тобой, Джим. Не поможет тебе моя жалость. Вылетишь из флота, как пуля.

– Вы не ответили.

– Потому что в первом случае ты не нарушал приказов, а во втором нарушил.

– По-вашему, дисциплина важнее человеческих жизней?

Пайк махнул рукой, словно признавая бессмысленность что-либо доказывать настолько безнадёжному типу. 

– Да, Джим. На флоте дисциплина важнее всего.

Кирк упрямо кусал губы.

– Получается, всё это, как вы говорите: «подвиги, спасение жизней» – ложь? Все годы обучения в Академии меня обманывали?

Пайк пожал плечами.

– Можешь попробовать подать на учителей в суд. А можешь, как вариант, повзрослеть.

Кирк не ответил, и капитан сделал знак охране.

– Сэр, – обратился Джим, когда с обеих сторон его обступили рослые безопасники. – Могу я поинтересоваться состоянием Спока?

– Насколько я знаю, жить будет.

– Вы планируете оставить его на корабле?

– Полагаю, ты не оставил мне выбора.

Джим выдохнул.

– Спасибо, сэр.

Пайк качнул подбородком, прикрыв на секунду веки, подал знак офицерам, и Джим под конвоем второй раз за месяц зашагал в арестантскую.

 

* * *

 

Первая неделя заключения пошла Джиму на пользу. Лишившись возможности не то что влиять, но даже быть в курсе хода переговоров, он перестал волноваться на их счёт. Наладился сон. Собственно, Джим целыми днями спал, ел, читал и тщательно, с удовольствием выполнял физические упражнения. А ещё он часами мечтал, предвкушая грядущую встречу со Споком, в красках представляя, как будет водить его по кораблю, покажет мостик, оранжерею, обзорную палубу, как научит играть в трёхмерные шахматы… Закрывая глаза, Джим чувствовал осторожные пальцы на своём лице, тёплое дыхание и завораживающую близость непостижимо дивного разума. Ему снились жадные грубые поцелуи и догие нежные соития. И жадные грубые соития с долгими нежными поцелуями снились тоже. К счастью, к арестантской примыкала душевая.

Вторая неделя получилась не столь безоблачной. Узнав от сторожившего его Райли, который умудрился повредить в спортзале большой палец на ноге, что Спока в медотсеке уже нет, Джим сперва испытал эйфорию, ожидая увидеть вулканца с минуты на минуту (навещать заключённых не возбранялось), но часы, дни проходили впустую, а Спок так и не появился. Джим захандрил. Сколько ни уверял он себя, что довольно ему того, что вулканец жив и здоров, Джим не был тем альтруистом, каким по собственному убеждению ему надлежало быть. Равнодушие и неблагодарность Спока ранили его до глубины души.

 

* * *

 

Шёл второй день на новой должности, но Джим уже успел возненавидеть свою работу. Это была самая скучная и тупая работа на свете. От него не требовались ни ум, ни смекалка, ни знания, только скорость реакции и сила – и те пока только в теории, поскольку «Энтерпрайз» кружилась вокруг Вулкана, и заданий для безопасников не было, если не считать функцию мебели на переговорах, но туда таких, как Джим, конечно, не брали.

Сразу же после того, как Райли с панибратским подмигиванием отключил силовое поле, Джим согласно полученному от Пайка приказу, забрал томик Шекспира и прочие пожитки из бывшей своей каюты и перенёс их по новому адресу: в комнату на четырёх энсинов-безопасников, одним из которых отныне был он сам. Джиму не привыкать было жить в тесноте, но переезд слишком назойливо напоминал о том, чем он поступился ради существа, не желающего его даже видеть.

 

Джим приканчивал второй стакан кофе с запредельным (Боунс бы его убил) количеством сахара и сливок, когда к нему за столик подсела доктор Денер. С ней не было ни подноса с едой, ни даже кружки. Поздоровавшись, она тут же отвела взгляд и принялась рассматривать свой маникюр. 

– Как дела? – поинтересовался Джим, желая нарушить неловкое молчание.

– Я знаю о том, что вы поссорились с Гэри, – скороговоркой огласила Элизабет, отводя прядь за ухо. – Но ты его единственный друг.

Джим отставил кофе. 

– …Ты не мог бы на него повлиять?

Джим нахмурился. Последний раз он слышал эту фразу от Денер за год до окончания Академии – тогда Гэри начал активно встречаться с первокурсницей из Азии, а ещё до этого слышал полугодом ранее, когда Гэри начал встречаться с второкурсницей из Африки.

– …Меня пугают его эксперименты. Они…

– Постой, это между вами, я тут не при чём, – Джим сгрёб поднос и поднялся из-за стола.

Элизабет залилась краской:

– Ты не понял! Я о научных экспериментах! Пожалуйста, сядь.

Джим терпеливо опустился на кончик стула.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил он.

– Сперва пообещай, что не доложишь Пайку.

Джим снова нахмурился.

– …Пожалуйста, – Денер тряхнула светлыми волосами. – Или я ничего не скажу.

– Ты требуешь, чтобы я вслепую давал какие-то обещания? А если ты скажешь мне, что Митчелл собирается взорвать корабль? 

Денер вздохнула. Взгляд её быстро перебегал с одного белого мерцающего ногтя на другой.

– Послушай, я теперь знаю, как Митчелл поступает с людьми, больше не считаю его другом и тебе советую держаться от него подальше. Если Митчелл затеял очередную подлость, ступай к Пайку и расскажи ему, в чём дело.

– Я не предам Гэри, – резко сказала она, мотнув подбородком. 

Так же резко встала, помедлила и опять села. 

– Давай, ты меня всё-таки выслушаешь. Понимаешь, Кирк, – заговорила она вполголоса, словно боясь, что им могут подслушать. – Конечно, исследования Гэри важны для науки и пригодятся при контактах с вулканцами… – не заметив, как напрягся Джим, она продолжала. – Мне кажется, то, что он делает с вулканцем, неэтично. Гэри пытается разобраться, как работает телепатия. Но… по-моему, он выходит за рамки.

– О чём ты? – Джим придвинулся ближе. – Споку грозит опасность? – он почувствовал злость на себя, упивавшегося обидой и потому не нашедшего минутки разузнать, где Спок и что с ним.

– Гэри попросил, чтобы я втайне провела операцию. Какую, он пока не говорит, но задал множество уточняющих вопросов по моей диссертации о повышении совместимости тканей людей и инопланетников. …Видишь ли, Джим, Гэри наконец выделил участок мозга, отвечающий у вулканца за телепатию, и, возможно это прозвучит безумно... 

– Говори же!

– Мне кажется, он хочет пересадить этот участок себе. Теоретически это возможно, хотя и шансы на успех не особенно…

Джим схватил её за руку:

– Ты понимаешь, что несёшь? Вставай! Мы немедленно идём к Пайку!

– Это ты не понимаешь стандарта! Я не предам Гэри! – Элизабет оттолкнула его ладонь. – Если донесёшь капитану, я заявлю, что ты всё выдумал из зависти, чтобы очернить Гэри. Как думаешь, кому поверит Пайк: хулигану, не вылазящему из арестантской, или доктору и старшему помощнику, у которых никогда не было проблем с дисциплиной?

– Элизабет, – Джим заставил ярость отступить, – в тебе нет жестокости. Ты не станешь так поступать с разумным существом, которое не сделало никому ничего дурного. Ты не станешь проводить эту операцию, как бы Гэри не настаивал. Поэтому ты и пришла ко мне.

Денер опустила голову:

– Да.

– Где сейчас Спок?

– В одной из лабораторий, но…

– Он может её покинуть, если захочет?

– Нет, но…

– Так не должно быть, понимаешь? Спок не подопытный кролик. Даже опыты на животных уже сто лет как запрещены. Ты должна обратиться к Пайку, Элизабет. Меня Митчелл не послушает, как не послушал тебя.

Она поднялась из-за стола и покачала головой.

– Нет. Я люблю Гэри. Ты это знаешь, Кирк.

– И готова ради него на преступление?

Элизабет не ответила. Быстрой походкой, глядя строго перед собой, она зашагала к двери.

 

* * *

 

Первым делом после разговора с Элизабет Джим поспешил в угодья научного отдела, но, как оказалось, доступ в лаборатории для него был закрыт. Следующим неприятным открытием стало то, что текущий ранг Джима не давал полномочий требовать информацию от корабельного компьютера. Следующие десять минут Джим потратил на попытки связаться с Пайком. Коммуникатор не отвечал, на мостике капитана не было, на звонки в дверь каюты никто не реагировал. Конечно, Джим помнил о предостережении Денер, и ему не хотелось оказаться в ситуации, где он злостный враль, наговаривающий на бывшего друга, но не выкрадывать же Спока на этот раз уже с «Энтерпрайз».

После очередной безрезультатной попытки дозвониться до капитана, Джим захлопнул коммуникатор и решительно направился к каюте главы медицинской службы. У Бойса достаточно рычагов давления, плюс ко всему, он лучший друг Пайка. Джим знал, что сейчас не его смена, и Бойс не любитель проводить время в спортзале или комнате отдыха, а значит, вероятнее всего он в этот час у себя. Не тратя время на сомнения, Джим нажал кнопку на дверной панели. Ответа не последовало, но случайно задетая дверь заскользила в сторону – её позабыли запереть. Ещё раз предупреждающе нажав на звонок, Джим вошёл.

В гостиной у доктора было темно, Джим заморгал, приспосабливаясь к нехватке освещения. Послышались шорохи, приглушённые голоса, торопливые шаги, и из спальни показался взлохмаченный полураздетый доктор.

– Какого дьявола вы вломились, Кирк? – сердито закричал он, размахивая руками.

– Сэр, у меня безотлагательное дело… – привыкшие к полутьме глаза Джима задержались на брошенной поперёк кресла форме. На жёлтой ткани свисающего с подлокотника рукава поблёскивали три золотых полоски.

Бойс проследил его взгляд.

– Это, Кирк, вас не касается. Это наша с Кристофером частная жизнь. И только попробуйте кому-нибудь проболтаться!

– Я…

– Вон отсюда!

– Сэр, выслушайте меня!..

Доктор вытолкал Джима в коридор.

 

* * *

 

Джим никогда прежде не применял свои знания компьютерных технологий для взлома. Все годы в Академии он был образцом прилежания и усердия и даже стал, благодаря этому, мишенью для насмешек Шона Финнегана. Джим был слишком поглощён учёбой, чтобы думать о чём-то незаконном, не говоря уже о том, чтобы тратить на это время. И вот он с запасного терминала вводит в корабельный компьютер программу, призванную этот компьютер обмануть. Совершает преступление. Лампочки на панели моргнули, на экран выплыло сообщение. Всё получилось – Джим убедил главный компьютер, что обладает капитанским доступом. Через минуту он уже знал и номер лаборатории, где содержится Спок, и код доступа, и местонахождение Гэри. Уничтожив следы вмешательства, Джим помчался в тринадцатую лабораторию.

Джим ввёл код, сдвинул дверь, вошёл и огляделся. Ярко горел искусственный свет, мерцало серебряными искорками обеззараживающее поле, гудели приборы. Помещение, где он очутился, было чем-то вроде шлюза – видимо, следующая комната предназначалась для потенциально опасных экспериментов. Джим нажал кнопку и герметичные двери разъехались, пропуская его вперёд. Спока он увидел сразу – здесь было светло, как в операционной – тот лежал на биокровати, стянутый ремнями, и то ли спал, то ли был без сознания. Джим бросился к нему, по пути сбив со стола какую-то склянку, позвал по имени – безрезультатно, принялся тормошить – и тоже никакого эффекта. В испуге Джим прижал руку к левой стороне груди, испугался ещё сильнее, положил ладонь на шею, ища пульс, снова не нашёл, и только склонившись над самым лицом, почувствовал слабое дыхание.

– Спок, – обрадованно выдохнул Джим, вновь принимаясь трясти его за плечи. – Проснись.

Спок не реагировал. Его заострившееся, почти белое лицо выглядело печальным и строгим. Джим закусил губу и полез отстёгивать ремни, но не успел.

– Два шага назад, Кирк, и подними руки, – раздался из-за спины голос Гэри.

– Ты не выстрелишь, – уверенно бросил Джим, продолжая возиться с заевшей застёжкой.

Краем зрения он успел увидать вспышку, и левая рука онемела. Надо признать, Митчелл владел фазером мастерски.

– Два шага назад и подними правую руку, – издевательски проговорил Гэри, и Джим послушался; левая болталась безжизненной плетью.

– Денер призналась, что ходила к тебе плакаться. Я тебя ждал, Джимми.

– И? – спокойно произнёс Джим, медленно поворачиваясь к Митчеллу. – Вот ты меня дождался, Гэри. Что теперь?

– Давай сперва выслушаем твою версию, Джимми. Как думаешь, что сейчас случится? – несмотря на самоуверенный высокомерный тон, Гэри смотрелся нервозно: фазер в руке слегка подрагивал, пальцы другой сжимались и разжимались, глаза лихорадочно блестели.

– Случится то, что и должно случиться: я вызову медиков и охрану, – сказал Джим. – Споку окажут помощь, а ты пойдёшь под трибунал.

Гэри быстро шагнул в сторону и схватил с полки округлую запаянную на конце стеклянную колбу, в которой колыхалась прозрачная жидкость.

– Знаешь, что это, Джимми?

Джим покачал головой. 

– Опытным путём я выяснил, что это вещество усиливает телепатическую восприимчивость вулканцев. Но для людей оно смертельно. Стоит разбить стекло, как жидкость тут же превратится в газ, несколько вдохов которого убьют тебя так же верно, как максимальный заряд фазера. Со стороны это будет выглядеть, словно ты вломился в запертую лабороторию, уронил со стола колбу и стал жертвой собственной неуклюжести, – Митчелл улыбнулся и ловко, одной рукой, быстрым движением надел на лицо маску.

– Послушай, – произнёс Джим, пробуя пошевелить онемевшими пальцами, – не пори горячку. Ты не убийца.

Митчелл размахнулся и швырнул колбу о стену. Пока она неслась по воздуху, сверкая бликами на хрупких стенках, Джим глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и бросился на Гэри. Тот выстрелил, но промахнулся. Джим, уходя с линии огня, ударил с не самой выгодной точки, удар пришёлся по касательной, но Митчелл драться не стал, он отступил, вновь поднимая фазер, и внезапно Джим, прочтя в глазах Гэри страх, понял, чего тот боится. Лёгкие уже распирало от неумолимого желания дышать. Он ещё контролировал тело, но знал, что это ненадолго. Ему не спастись. Но оставался шанс отомстить за себя и защитить Спока. Джим прыгнул, выбивая из рук фазер, повалил Гэри на пол, и они покатились, сцепившись, круша и роняя лабораторную мебель. Улучив момент, Джим схватился за маску здоровой рукой и рванул. У него была надежда надеть маску на себя, если удастся ею завладеть, но Гэри вцепился в неё так сильно, что та не выдержала. В глазах Митчелла мелькнул ужас, он в панике выбсвободился из хватки слабеющего Джима и, зажав ладонями нос, бросился к двери, но зацепился ногою за опрокинутый в потасовке стул, и, упав ничком, растянулся на груде битых пробирок.

Джим почувствовал, как в груди ширится дремучее ликование. А нет, понял он секунду спустя, это не оно, это ядовитый газ. Он попытался встать на ноги, чтобы дойти до спасительной двери, но грудь стиснуло болью, в глазах почернело, и Джим, не сумев даже подтянуться на локтях, потерял сознание.

 

* * *

 

Джим открыл глаза. Сквозь светлые жалюзи пробивался солнечный свет. Джим прищурился и улыбнулся. Точнее, попытался, но мышцы реагировали неохотно, словно ими полгода не пользовались. Запищали какие-то приборы, послышались голоса. Почувствовав себя очень уставшим, Джим опустил веки.

 

Когда Джим проснулся следующий раз, жалюзи были открыты, демонстрируя голубое, как океан, небо. Я на Земле, подумал Джим, проваливаясь в мягкую темноту. Пищали приборы, откуда-то с внешней стороны окутывающей его перины торопливо приближались негромкие шаги. Послышался знакомый стрёкот медицинского трикодера. А потом перина свернулась коконом, и всё пропало.

 

– …Нет, его нельзя видеть, таковы правила.

Джим узнал этот голос. «Боунс!» – хотел воскликнуть он, но смог только подумать. Это тоже было здорово, у Джима было такое чувство, что он не пользовался этой привилегией очень давно. Джим попытался встать, ничего не получилось, но приборы, оценив его усилия, исторгли из себя восхищённый писк.

– Джим! – раздалось почти над самым его ухом, и Джим открыл глаза.

Старый добрый Боунс! Застрекотал трикодер, твёрдые пальцы коснулись поочерёдно запястья и лба.

– Боунс, – пробормотал Джим.

В стороне деликатно покашляли.

– Я же вам человеческим языком объяснил: нельзя! – взвился Боунс. – Что вам ещё непонятно?!

– Простите, но у меня вечером рейс…

– Капитан Пайк? – удивился Джим, силясь приподнять голову.

– Немедленно покиньте палату, – угрожающе зарычал Маккой.

– Боунс, пожалуйста, – взмолился Джим. – Я хочу поговорить с капитаном.

– Ладно, но не больше пяти минут, и я буду присутствовать при разговоре.

– Спасибо, – практически одновременно произнесли Джим с Пайком.

– Сэр, я хотел бы знать: Спок в порядке?

– В полном порядке.

Оба замолчали.

– Я рад, что вы пришли в себя, лейтенант, – после долгой паузы наконец произнёс Пайк.

– Лейтенант? – переспросил Джим. – Вы ошибаетесь, сэр, теперь я энсин.

– Нет, Джим, не ошибаюсь. Я подписал приказ о присуждении тебе звания лейтенанта.

– Но за что?

Пайк тяжело сглотнул и опустил голову. 

– За проявленную человечность, Джим. За то, что в конечном итоге вправил мне мозги.

– Я… не понимаю, сэр, – произнёс Джим, запинаясь.

– Ты спас Спока, а он вытащил вас с Митчеллом из отравленной лаборатории. Денер рассказала всю предысторию. Митчелл врал мне, что с полного согласия вулканца собирает информацию о его народе, а на деле держал его взаперти, обкалывал наркотиками и ставил над ним опыты. Когда ты проник в лабораторию, Спок находился в трансе: так, оказывается, организм вулканцев залечивает повреждения. Но когда Митчелл разбил колбу, вещество подействовало на Спока, его телепатическое восприятие обострилось, и он даже сквозь транс услышал твои мысли.

– И… что было дальше? – с трепетом спросил Джим, потому что Пайк замолчал.

– Он сумел разорвать ремни и вытащил вас обоих. Обоих, Джим, – Пайк покачал головой. – Невзирая на то, что Митчелл с ним творил, – он вздохнул. – Это заставило меня на многое взглянуть по-другому … – он помедлил. – Перестать бояться вулканцев и увидеть наконец, каким благословением для Земли может стать создание Федерации.

– И?.. – Джим, волнуясь, ждал ответа.

– Мы подписали договор, Джим, мы сделали это! – лицо Пайка светилось, в голосе звенело ликование.

– Спасибо, сэр! Это прекрасно, – Джим почувствовал, как на глаза набегают слёзы: договор подписан, и всё благодаря Споку. 

Он гордился Споком, как никогда не гордился собой. Радостное, окрыляющее, удивительное чувство.

– Довольно, мистер как-вас-там, – ворчливо перебил Боунс. – Больному вредно волноваться, и пять минут давно прошли.

Пайк с улыбкой кивнул Джиму, пожелал быстрее подняться на ноги, пожал руку, поблагодарил доктора и вышел.

Не успела закрыться дверь, как Маккой снова заводил трикодером, будто разговор с Пайком мог что-то в Джиме непоправимо сломать. На деле, Джим чувствовал ровно обратное. Он чувствовал себя гораздо, значительно лучше.

– Ты какой-то медицинский феномен, Джим. То месяцами валяешься в коме, то неприлично быстро приходишь в себя. Скажи-ка мне свой личный номер.

– SC 937-0176 CEC.

– С кем ты последний раз разговаривал?

– С тобой, Боунс. Уймись, я в порядке.

– С кем ты разговаривал до того, как очнулся?

– Да нет у меня амнезии, не переживай. С Гэри Митчеллом, с кем же ещё, если это можно назвать разговором. Рад, что не убил его, но надеюсь, нам не придётся с ним больше служить на одном корабле. 

– Не придётся. Митчелла выгнали из флота без права восстановления. Ему было присудили два года заключения, но он отвертелся. Токийские учёные изобрели средство, устраняющее преступные наклонности, только оно пока ещё не опробовано. Митчелл вызвался добровольцем. …Есть хочешь?

– Да!

– Сейчас позову Кристину… и заодно позвоню твоим родителям, обрадую, что ты очнулся.

– Нет!! Боунс, зачем ты им сказал, что я в больнице?! Они же волнуются!

– Лежи смирно или получишь укол. Напишу им, чтобы навестили тебя завтра, сегодня ты какой-то буйный, – доктор наконец опустил трикодер и направился к дверям.

– Боунс, – внезапно спохватился Джим. – Я осёл! Я не спросил у Пайка, как связаться со Споком!

– Подумаешь, – пожал плечами Маккой, остановившись. – Как-нибудь переживёшь.

– Ты не понимаешь, – мрачно сказал Джим. – Неизвестно, когда я вернусь на корабль. Неизвестно, пошлют ли «Энтерпрайз» на Вулкан. Возможно, я больше никогда его не увижу.

– Тоже мне беда, – проворчал доктор, укладывая в ладони гипошприц и решительно направляясь к койке. – Небо коптят миллиарды живых существ, которых ты никогда не увидишь. Одним больше, одним меньше. 

– Он вытащил меня, Боунс! Если бы не он, я бы не слушал твоё брюзжание!

– Ну, так и ты его тоже вытащил, – доктор разрядил гипошприц в плечо - Джим даже не дёрнулся – Хвост за хвост, глаз за глаз, как говорит один мой пациент из России.

– Боунс, – Джим тяжело выдохнул. – Он мне нужен. Ты не представляешь, насколько.

– Ну, так бы сразу и сказал, – доктор хитро сверкнул глазами. – В соседней палате твой Спок.

– Спок здесь? – Джим так обрадовался, что не заметил, что уже не лежит, а сидит в постели. – Но почему в больнице? – запоздало испугался он. – Он болен? Ранен?

– Он тут живёт, – отмахнулся Боунс.

– Живёт?

– Всё равно он торчал здесь всё время, что не сидел в Академии. Я предложил ему сделку: палату и привилегию болтаться здесь, пока тебя не выпишут, за эксклюзивное право стать первым на планете врачом, проведшим над вулканцем трикодером.

– Его уже лечили на «Энтерпрайз», – лопаясь от счастья, заметил Джим.

– То было в космосе, а космос – пустое место, в нём не считается… Эй, ты куда?! Ну-ка лежать!!

– Боунс, поверь, мне намного лучше. Можно я… – героическим усилием Джим сумел-таки сумел свесить ноги с кровати.

– Нельзя!! – Боунс легко уложил беглеца на место, сунул под голову подушку, расправил одеяло и сурово, но не страшно погрозил кулаком. – Лежи и выздоравливай! Всё прочее тебе запре... – не договорив, доктор недоверчиво сощурился и проследил неприлично засиявший взгляд Джима: касаясь плечом косяка, в дверях маячил изрядно надоевший Боунсу за четыре месяца гоблин. Кончики ушей горели зелёным, глаза подозрительно блестели.

– Джим, – произнёс вулканец и шагнул вперёд.

Доктор набрал воздух в лёгкие, чтобы от души высказать всё, что думает о несанкционированном вторжении, но его отвлекло полетевшее в сторону одеяло, а вслед за ним с койки ринулся его безответственный и безалаберный лучший друг.

–Джим! – выкрикнул доктор, бросаясь за ним.

Ноги беглеца предсказуемо подкосились, и он упал прямо в объятия метнувшегося навстречу гоблина. Вулканец благоговейно замер, словно держал в руках самое хрупкое во вселенной сокровище. Джим обнимал его за шею и неудержимо, во все тридцать два зуба улыбался.

– Чёрт с вами, – махнул рукой доктор. – Даю вам пять минут, – и зашагал к двери.

 

**Конец**


End file.
